If you want to sing out
by Voldynouchette
Summary: Ces quatre-là n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer. Trop perdus, trop seuls, trop cabossés... Et pourtant le destin, la vie, l'amour et la mort vont se charger de les rassembler.
1. Prologue

Hermione n'en pouvait plus !

Elle grimpa encore quelques marches, exténuée, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, vaincue par la fatigue. Les quelques marches qu'il lui restait à gravir lui semblait si hautes ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se releva en chancelant et s'agrippa à la rampe d'escalier avec toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Parvenant enfin à la dernière marche, les muscles endoloris, Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle rampa presque jusqu'au canapé sur lequel elle s'effondra. Dieu, que ces journées de travail étaient longues et épuisantes!

D'héroïne de guerre, Hermione était vite passée à totale inconnue en l'espace d'à peine un an ce qui n'était le cas ni de Harry (forcément) ni de Ron (ce qui était plus étonnant). L'évènement qui avait détruit sa carrière, l'avait obligée à s'isoler dans le monde moldu, sans pouvoir donner d'adresse à un seul de ses amis. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui Hermione n'était qu'une vulgaire femme de ménage, totalement isolée du monde sorcier et notamment de ses deux meilleurs amis.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Une main sortit du lit pour explorer la table de chevet à la recherche de ce foutu réveil. La sonnerie enfin arrêtée, un jeune homme sorti de dessous les draps. Encore à moitié endormi, les yeux fermés, il tapota dans le corps près de lui. Voyant que sa campagne ne se réveillait pas, il sortit du lit, en faisant un maximum de bruit, prit un peignoir sur le porte manteau près de lui et sortit de la chambre. Croisant Vincent Crabbe, son domestique, dans le couloir, il lui ordonna vertement de faire évacuer la jeune femme encore endormie. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où Blaise, son colocataire et ami, était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Drago Malefoy, car c'était lui, s'assit négligemment sur un fauteuil et ouvrit le journal du matin. La jeune fille de la nuit, encore nue, glissa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en gloussant

- Bien le bonj…

- Dégage, cria Drago, coupant ainsi Blaise et ses politesses ennuyeuses.

La jeune fille, visiblement sourde ou, pour le moins, idiote, fit comme si de rien n'était et s'assit à table, en face de Blaise. Elle le regardait fixement, ses yeux écarquillés par la stupeur et sa bouche nacrée largement ouverte. Le métis, gêné, tenta en vain de reporter son attention sur sa tasse de café.

- Dis Dray, proposa-t-elle soudain, sans cesser de fixer Blaise, ça te dit un plan à trois, celui-là a l'air pas mal !

Blaise, au comble de la honte, ne savait plus où se mettre, Drago, quant à lui, se contenta de la regarder avec dédain. Un long silence froid et dur pesait sur la pièce quand Vincent entra.

- Ah tiens, Vincent, juste au bon moment, pour une fois, lui dit sèchement Drago. Débarrasse moi le plancher de cette idiote qui terrorise Blaise !

Drago Malefoy n'était pas un gentil. Il avait beau avoir réussi à prouver son innocence après la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, il adoptait encore aujourd'hui un comportement que beaucoup aurait assimilé à un mangemort. Dédaigneux, froid, distant, il avait peu d'amis et une multitude d'ennemis. Cependant, on avait coutume de lui pardonnait sa méchanceté étant donné qu'il était un bel homme et qu'il était l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde en tant que directeur de la plus grande firme du monde sorcier : Schlange prêt à porter. Drago Malefoy était donc célèbre dans le monde entier, d'abord pour son sourire de glace et ensuite pour les splendides vêtements vert et argent qu'il créait chaque année.

Le café d'en bas puait la sueur et l'alcool, mélangés en un cocktail infernal. Hermione attendait. Elle fixait le miroir en face d'elle. Il lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille de 25 ans qui en paraissait 30, brune aux cheveux négligés, aux yeux cerclés de lourdes cernes violettes dues à la fatigue de ces courtes nuits d'angoisse, habillée de vêtements larges, comme pour dissimuler une maigreur trop effrayante. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Ah, ma chérie, tu es là, je suis désolée, je suis en retard, dit prestement une femme, essoufflée par des années de tabagisme, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, ce n'est pas grave !

- Je paye ?

- Non, ordonna Hermione sèchement.

- Et avec quoi tu comptes payer ? Ton salaire de boniche ?

En disant cela, sa mère eu un de ses sourires arrogant qui déplaisaient tout particulièrement à Hermione. Elle savait que sa mère n'avait jamais réellement compris qu'elle ait abandonné sa carrière d'auror largement rémunérée pour se lancer dans le ménage. Elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer elle n'en aurait pas la force. Et puis, pourquoi les gens ont toujours besoin de raison ? Elle ne voulait plus, point barre.

- Oui, murmura Hermione, s'efforçant de rester calme.

Sa mère lui lança un regard de défi mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Le silence resta jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir ?, demanda-t-il

- Un whisky pour moi et, je pense que ma mère voudra un jus d'orange, comme d'habitude.

Sa mère la fixa mais ne dit rien.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? questionna Hermione, gênée par ce regard inquisiteur.

- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, tu es toute… maigre ! Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour la santé de faire ça ? Et pourquoi femme de ménage, hein ? Pourquoi pas éboueuse tant que tu y es ? Tu as vu comme ce travail te rend moche ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? C'est quoi ces cheveux ?,…

Hermione soupira. Ca y est, ça recommençait. Tandis que sa mère continuait à lui dire ses 4 vérités, Hermione prit son manteau et sortit calmement, comme si de rien n'était. Il neigeait. Arrivée dans la rue, elle se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, les larmes aux yeux, un sentiment de honte l'envahissant. Elle courut, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de s'arrêter. Sur le trottoir, au milieu de nulle part, elle s'effondra en pleurs. La douce lueur des réverbères éclairait ce pauvre corps, seul, abandonné, qui n'avait de cesse de trembler.


	2. Le sauveur

Blaise Zabini était quelqu'un de bien. Malgré la guerre et les horreurs qu'il y avait vues, il conservait une âme d'enfant. Contrairement à Drago, il était sensible à la misère humaine, aux histoires d'amour dignes du Titanic (film qu'il vénérait), à la magie de Noël, à la chaleur d'un foyer,… Il était même étonnant que ces deux êtres si opposés soient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Peut-être était-ce parce que chacun trouvait chez l'autre ce qui lui manquait : Drago trouvait en Blaise une sensibilité et une douceur qui apaisait sa vie chaotique alors que Blaise puisait en Drago un soutien inébranlable lorsqu'il n'avait pas assez foi en lui.

En revenant du boulot, Blaise songea à sa vie jusqu'ici. Malgré leurs nombreux différents, sa famille l'avait richement doté et s'était uniquement grâce cela qu'il s'en sortait pour l'instant. En effet, il avait toujours été incapable de montrer sa vraie valeur lors des entretiens d'embauche et avait réussi à obtenir de justesse le poste de cireur de chaussure dans le grand hôtel du coin appelé le Catillésime, emploi qui ne lui permettait pas de subvenir à ses besoins primaires. Coté vie privée, le calme plat. Il vivait dans l'immense appartement de sa grande tante décédée avec Drago et son domestique, Vincent Crabbe. Aucune conquête, le néant ce qu'il expliquait assez facilement par sa difficulté à parler aux femmes sans rougir ou bégayer. Un problème que Drago n'avait pas, lui qui ramenait une jeune fille différente dans son lit chaque nuit. Même si il devait avouer qu'il enviait la facilité de son meilleur ami à parler aux femmes, il ne jalousait aucunement son mode de vie. Lui, il rêvait d'une femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour, pas d'une stupide aventure d'un soir basée uniquement sur le physique et le pulsionnel. Il rêvait du grand amour, le seul et l'unique, celui qui le rendrait heureux pour le restant de ses jours.

Alors qu'il remontait l'avenue dans laquelle il habitait, Blaise aperçut, au loin, un corps étendu près d'un réverbère. Affolé, il se mit à courir. Lorsqu'il arriva près de cet être étendu sur le sol, il s'agenouilla. Il vit que c'était une femme. Très belle. Et très maigre aussi. Elle respirait encore. Paniqué, les larmes aux yeux devant cette pauvre petite sans défense, il se mit à crier, à appeler à l'aide, regrettant amèrement d'avoir laissé sa baguette chez lui. Personne ne répondit. Soudain, dans un éclair d'illumination, il se souvint que Pansy, qui vivait dans le monde moldu, leur avait fait acheter un téléphone portable, à lui et à Drago, et leur avait par la même occasion, formellement interdit de s'en séparer. Il remercia intérieurement son amie et ses idées étranges et, les mains tremblantes, il chercha le numéro du SAMU.

- Allô ? Je euh enfin, je suis sur l'avenue Foch, et, eh bien, il y a, près d'un lampadaire, une femme. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais elle a besoin d'aide… Elle respire encore…

- Nous arrivons, mettez là sur le côté et vérifiez régulièrement si elle respire toujours. Ne paniquez pas, tout ira bien.

La femme raccrocha et Blaise regarda la jeune femme d'un air désolé. Il l'allongea délicatement, la mit sur le côté droit et la couvrit de son manteau. Là, assis au milieu de la neige, il la contempla. Si elle n'avait pas la respiration saccadée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. La neige autour d'elle tissait son linceul. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient bruns et particulièrement négligés, elle avait les bras couverts de bleus et de lourdes cernes sous les yeux. Elle portait un pantalon craqué à de nombreux endroits et un pull ample sans doute pour cacher la maigreur de son corps.

Il la reconnue. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille vive et riante qu'il avait connue. Elle n'était plus qu'une loque abandonnée sur le bord d'un trottoir, une figure de marbre sur laquelle toute lueur de vie semblait éteinte.

Que lui était-il arrivé ?

* * *

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle rêvait. Pourtant, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : elle était éveillée et se trouvait dans un endroit totalement inconnu. En observant autour d'elle, elle eut l'étrange impression d'être à la mer : les draps du lit dans lequel elle reposait étaient d'un bleu si pur qu'il semblait infini, les motifs sur le sol imitait à la perfection la douceur du sable chaud, la tapisserie magique se mouvait au rythme d'un ciel d'orage et l'odeur salée la transportait, elle aussi, vers l'océan.

Elle se leva vivement et ressentit alors une douleur intense qui la traversa de toutes parts. Ce n'était décidément pas un rêve !

Elle se rattrapa à la petite table de nuit, qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à une cabine de bain pour elfe, pour ne pas tomber. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit que quelqu'un avait laissé un petit mot pour elle :

_« Miss Granger, _

_Hier, je vous ai trouvé agonisante, sous un lampadaire, en face de chez moi. Les secouristes m'ont demandé de m'occuper de vous puisque votre adresse n'était indiquée nulle part et que personne n'a réussi à joindre votre mère. _

_Blaise Zabini.»_

Un peu sonnée, Hermione eu du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle se trouvait actuellement chez un garçon qui ne faisait actuellement pas partie de sa liste d'amis. Toutefois, elle devait bien reconnaitre que Zabini lui avait sauvé la vie et continuait de le faire le plus gentiment du monde. Cette idée suffisant à la rassurer, elle s'étendit de nouveau sur le lit et se rendormit.

* * *

La porte claqua.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, gémit à cause de la fièvre et attendit quelques secondes dans la pénombre de pouvoir reconnaitre quelque chose.

Un rire aigu s'éleva dans les airs.

Au prix de quelques souffrances, Hermione poussa les lourds draps et s'assit sur son lit. Elle prit sa tête fiévreuse entre ses mains tremblantes et fixa le mur en face d'elle. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien chez Blaise Zabini et c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait habillé si chaudement. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, elle chercha à comprendre pourquoi le garçon avait accompli tout cela pour elle mais aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être espérait-il une contribution de sa part pour tant de bonté. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête: "dire à Zabini que je ne paux pas lui donner d'argent". Cela étant fait, elle se tourna ensuite vers la table de nuit et constata qu'une carafe d'eau y avait été placée avec un verre à pied. Malgré la soif qui échauffait son gosier, Hermione hésita. Etait-ce un piège ? Mais la soif prit le dessus et elle se décida finalement à se verser un verre d'eau. L'eau fraiche la calma presque instantanément.

Un grognement masculin se fit entendre, ainsi que le bruit d'une fermeture éclair.

Intriguée, Hermione se leva et marcha en titubant jusqu'à la porte.

Les grognements s'accéléraient et étaient maintenant accompagnés de cris aigus et empressés.

Hermione hésita mais, tiraillée par une envie pressante, elle ouvrit la porte et contempla le chaos. Allongés, à même le sol, au milieu d'une pile de magazines tombés de la table basse, recouverts d'un minuscule paillasson, une jeune femme blonde plutôt sexy se tapait Drago Malefoy.

Dégoutée, Hermione s'empressa de traverser la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le plancher. Elle avait le vertige, mais elle s'efforça de continuer son périple tant bien que mal. Quand elle eut passé la porte de la salle des horreurs, Hermione se retrouva face à un escalier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle agrippa la rampe et monta lentement mais sûrement les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Des tableaux de différentes époques ornaient le mur blanc et on se croyait presque dans un musée. Arrivée à la seizième et dernière marche, la jeune femme se plia en deux et attendit que la nausée disparaisse. Quand elle fut calmée, elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. A droite, un couloir blanc, à gauche, un couloir marron et en face, ô miracle, les toilettes tant espérées. Soulagée, Hermione entra dans les cabinets, observa tout autour d'elle et, satisfaite de la propreté, s'assit. Epuisée par tous ses efforts, la convalescente posa sa tête si lourde entre ses mains et attendit. Il est fort probable qu'elle soit restée une demi-heure voire une heure sur le trône, découragée à l'idée même de devoir se lever. Elle aurait pu s'endormir mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte, rompant la quiétude de l'instant.

- Miss Granger ? C'est vous ? demanda timidement la personne.

- Blaise ?

- Oui…

- Où suis-je ?

- Euh… Chez moi… 27 avenue Foch pour être précis…

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien m'appeler par mon prénom ? Et me tutoyer par la même occasion ?

- Euh… Et bien… C'est-à-dire que…

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie après tout, si j'ai bien compris.

- Et bien… D'accord… Hermione. Tu veux bien sortir à présent s'il te plait ? Le médecin t'attend.

Hermione hocha la tête, se leva du mieux qu'elle put et se traina jusqu'à la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Blaise qui la regardait d'un air gêné. Plutôt beau garçon songea-t-elle. Dommage qu'il est l'air si timide. Penser à la timidité de Blaise lui rappela la scène d'horreur dont elle avait été témoin et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Drago et Blaise pouvait-il être amis. Ils semblaient si différents… Au moins du point de vue des femmes!

Blaise se demanda s'il devait lui offrir son aide pour redescendre ou si elle trouverait cela offensant. Mais, lorsqu'il vit avec quelle pénibilité elle trainait son misérable corps, il se résolut à la soutenir, quoiqu'elle en pense.

* * *

Le diagnostic du médecin fut clair : la patiente devait se reposer, prendre ses médicaments et manger doucement et à petites doses. Elle ne pourrait donc pas retourner chez elle avant un certain temps.

Lorsque le docteur fut parti, le métis entreprit de border la jeune fille déjà à moitié endormie et s'éloigna ensuite du lit sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de la réveiller. Cependant, alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, la voix d'Hermione le rappela :

- Blaise…

- Hermione ?

- Je n'ai rien…

- …

- Pas de chéquier, pas de gallions, rien

- Aucune importance, murmura t-il tendrement

Et, sans attendre sa réponse, Blaise sortit.

Il était décidé, il allait faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire : il allait sauver un être détruit.

* * *

**Une petite note de l'auteur : je voudrais vous rappeler qu'être auteur n'est pas facile tous les jours et que vos reviews nous aident vraiment à progresser. Votre avis m'intéresse ! Vous avez le droit de dire que ça ne vous plait pas (ou que ça vous plait), ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite, si quelque chose est incohérent, si vous aimez un personnage,… Tout ce qui vous passe par la tête!**

**MERCI !**


	3. Monstre ou blessé?

**Je vais répondre à mes reviewers d'un seul coup étant donné que vous m'avez tous dit à peu près la même chose :**

**Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir donné votre avis, ça me touche beaucoup! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez Blaise (qui est un personnage que j'adore presque plus que Drago, c'est dire!) tout comme je suis contente de voir que vous vous interrogez sur la romance à venir (ce qui est une preuve, je pense, que j'ai réussi à vous accrocher à l'histoire un minimum!). Voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous n'oublierez pas de me laisser votre si précieux avis!  
**

**Bisous :)**

**L'auteure **

* * *

Elle ne savait plus quel jour on était. Quant à l'heure, n'en parlons pas. Mais ce dont elle était sûre c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Elle attendit quelques minutes, fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur puis décida de se lever. A peine cette idée avait-elle germé dans son esprit que Blaise entra pour lui demander si elle voulait manger quelque-chose.

- J'arrive, lui répondit-elle.

- Tu… tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, je ne suis pas en sucre !, protesta t-elle en souriant.

L'inquiétude de Blaise l'amusait et la réconfortait. Personne n'avait jamais été si gentil avec elle sans rien attendre en retour.

- Très bien. Lève-toi doucement. Je t'ai mis des vêtements sur la chaise, à tout à l'heure.

Bien décidée à aller rejoindre Blaise, la jeune fille commença par ôter les draps et couvertures qui se trouvaient sur elle. Toujours allongée, Hermione commença par soulever une de ses jambes encore engourdies, puis la deuxième, puis les reposa doucement sur le lit. Ça allait, la douleur avait presque disparue. Courageusement, elle plia ses jambes et se redressa afin de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal mais c'était largement supportable. Elle finit donc par se mettre debout et se dirigea sur ses jambes encore flageolantes, vers la chaise. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle avait enfilé les vêtements, qui appartenaient sûrement à Blaise vu la taille, et se dirigeait coûte que coûte vers la porte. Elle trouva la cuisine sans trop de difficulté grâce à l'odeur de soupe à la tomate.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, Blaise se précipita vers elle et lui offrit une chaise. Touchée par une si délicate attention, Hermione le remercia ce qui fit rougir le jeune-homme.

Blaise lui offrit un bol de soupe et l'observa tandis qu'elle mangeait. Elle avait l'air d'un fantôme.

- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il la dévisagea un instant sans comprendre le sens de sa question.

- Dans la vie je veux dire, rectifia-t-elle, apercevant la lueur d'incompréhension dans son regard.

- Je cire des chaussures, dit-il avec un rire nerveux, pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

Elle rit. Elle avait un magnifique rire.

- Je suis femme de ménage. Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ?

Blaise lui sourit d'un air entendu et ils se turent. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude de partager leurs repas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ce fut Blaise qui rompit le silence.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Nouveau silence.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire.

- Ma vie a dérapé.

Encore un silence. Elle n'en dirait pas plus.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai eu de la chance.

Hermione regarda Blaise un instant, attendant qu'il continue, ce qu'il fit :

- Toute ma famille est morte pendant la guerre. Et comme ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire qu'ils me détestaient, j'ai reçu tout ce qu'ils avaient possédé. J'ai vendu le manoir, trop de mauvais souvenirs, et je vis maintenant dans l'appartement de ma grand-tante. En quelque sorte, c'est grâce à eux que je suis en vie. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti tout seul avec mon salaire de misère.

- Pourquoi tu as quitté le monde des sorciers ?

- Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais plus de cette magie qui avait fait tant de morts. Sans Drago et Pansy, je crois que je n'aurais jamais réussi à me remettre de la guerre…

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Blaise vit qu'elle comprenait. Elle aussi en avait souffert.

- Blaise ?

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant cette guerre ? demanda-t-elle timidement

Blaise ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se voilèrent d'une douloureuse tristesse.

- Ne le dis pas. Ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, tu es mon ange gardien.

Blaise eut un sourire triste et lui serra tendrement la main. Ils ne dirent plus rien et le métis se contenta de regarder tristement Hermione en train de manger. Un jour songea-t-il, ils seraient de vrais amis, pas juste un ange gardien et une malheureuse, et ce jour-là, il lui raconterait toute l'histoire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise se leva. Il devait aller travailler. Il donna à Hermione ses médicaments avec l'ordonnance, lui recommanda de bien se reposer et l'assura qu'il passerait la voir le soir même.

Hermione acquiesça et le remercia une fois de plus.

* * *

Hermione passa toute l'après-midi assise sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains.

Fatiguée, elle le reposa sur le côté et leva les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Elle sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de terreur.

Drago Malefoy, le prince de glace, la fixait de ses yeux malveillants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Euh… Je… C'est Blaise qui…

- Ta gueule. Attend-moi ici et ne t'avises surtout pas de bouger.

Et il sortit. Terrifiée, Hermione n'osa pas bouger d'un seul millimètre. De là où elle se trouvait, elle entendit Drago composait un numéro sur son téléphone.

* * *

- Allô, Blaise ?

- Drago ?

- Pourquoi ya Granger sur mon canapé ? Que tu héberges des SDF, passe encore mais Granger ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas le tien.

- Quoi ?

- Le canapé. Ce n'est pas le tien.

- Ok… Tu as perdu la tête.

- Laisse la tranquille.

- Tu as perdu la tête ?

Biiip biiip biiip

Blaise avait raccroché ! Drago n'en revenait pas. Pour avoir invité Granger chez lui et raccrocher au nez de Drago Malefoy dans la même journée, Blaise devait être soit fou, soit suicidaire !

* * *

- Granger, tu dégages de mon canapé !

- …

- Granger ? dit-il méchamment.

Une lueur de folie brillait dans ses yeux et Hermione sut qu'il serait parfaitement capable de lui faire du mal. Tout en gratifiant Drago Malefoy d'un regard mauvais, elle partit en toute hâte en direction de sa chambre. Elle n'y bougea pas de toute la soirée, trop terrifiée à l'idée de rencontrer une deuxième fois Mr Malefoy, et attendit patiemment que Blaise revienne.

La porte claqua. Blaise était rentré. Soulagée, Hermione se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Dans la pièce d'à côté, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Drago.

* * *

- Blaise c'est une blague ! Granger ! La fille du Trio d'or ! La copine de Weasmoche ! Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ou tu fais semblant d'oublier ! Dis moi que tu comptes virer cette fille et que ce n'était qu'une lubie passagère! Tu n'es pas Dieu bon sang, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me raccrocher au nez ? Tu sais pertinemment à quel point je déteste ça ! BLAISE !

- Drago..., tenta timidement Blaise.

Mais Drago ne s'arrêta pas, il continua de déverser un flot d'insultes et de menaces toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas en placer une tant que son meilleur ami n'aurait pas dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Blaise s'assit dans le canapé et attendit la fin des hostilités.

* * *

Drago fulminait. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, son meilleur ami était resté inflexible. Pourtant, c'était Granger, la fille qui avait éloigné Pansy, leur meilleure amie! Blaise avait dit qu'il était temps de pardonner et que la vengeance n'était pas une solution. S'il voulait! Mais secourir Granger, ce n'était pas seulement pardonner, c'était fabriquer la corde pour se pendre! Le métis été même allé jusqu'à dire que s'il faisait du mal à sa protégée, il s'en irait de cette maison. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble que Blaise utilisait cette menace. D'ailleurs c'était même la première fois qu'il osait le menacer. D'habitude, lors de ses moments de colère intense, Blaise ne disait rien. Il attendait que ça passe, tout simplement et finissait en général par opter pour un compromis qui les satisferaient tous les deux. Mais là, Blaise avait choisi son intérêt propre en négligeant totalement le sien.

Il devait être amoureux, pas d'autres explications. Pourtant, l'idée même de tomber amoureux de Granger, qui plus est dans un moment où elle n'était pas du tout à son avantage, lui paraissait invraisemblable...

* * *

Après sa dispute virulente avec Drago, Blaise décida d'aller voir Hermione comme il le lui avait promis. Il espérait secrètement que Drago ne lui avait rien fait et qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il toqua à la porte et entra. Il fut rassuré en voyant la jeune fille assise dans son lit, vivante.

- Blaise? Ça va?

Blaise acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- J'ai cru que vous alliez vous entretuer...

- J'y ai échappé de peu, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Les colères de Drago Malefoy sont légendaires mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi violent.

- D'habitude, ça l'est moins mais comme je lui ai répondu, il a été encore plus énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?

- Que tu étais ici chez toi et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de te faire de mal. S'il le fait, je le met à la porte.

- Blaise... C'est très gentil mais je vais rentrer chez moi... Je n'ai pas envie de vous séparer...

- Hermione, tu dois rester ici au moins une semaine pour reprendre tes forces! Et ce n'est pas négociable! dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Hermione sourit. Elle acquiesça doucement:

- Puisque ce n'est pas négociable...

Blaise lui rendit timidement son sourire puis s'enquit de sa santé. D'après elle, ça allait mieux. Toujours fatiguée, toujours des vertiges, toujours mal partout, mais tout cela semblait s'être calmé. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Blaise sortit sans oublier de jeter un dernier regard tendre à sa protégée.

* * *

Lorsque Blaise partit au travail le lendemain matin, Hermione était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire par Drago Malefoy. Si elle devait vivre ici encore une semaine, il était hors de question que ce soit dans la peur de sortir de sa chambre!

Elle sut qu'il était dans le salon avant même de le voir. Au bruit. Les murs, les meubles, tout tremblaient sous l'intensité de la musique et un rire aigu C'était juste infernal. Et tellement vulgaire... Prenant sur elle même, Hermione se décida à demander calmement au grand Drago Malefoy et à sa pouffe de baisser le son. Bien entendu, le prince de glace ne lui répondit même pas, il se contenta de la regarder d'un de ses célèbres regards emprunt d'une méchanceté non dissimulée.

- C'est elle Drago? demanda la pouffe en gloussant, c'est elle la sang de bourbe?

Ce concentré de bêtise et de vulgarité la dégoûta au plus haut point.

- Oui c'est moi, lança t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Tu baisses le son maintenant?

- Dégages, dit durement et froidement le blond avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la pouffe qui dansait en se déshabillant.

C'était donc là la seule réponse à laquelle elle aurait droit? Hermione vit rouge. Elle fusilla Drago du regard puis s'empara vivement de la chaîne Hifi qu'elle lança par la fenêtre. Elle lança ensuite un bloclang à la jeune effrontée et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Drago, visiblement très énervé, passa ses nerfs sur la porte et l'insulta de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables

De l'autre coté de la porte, Hermione, en larmes, se laissa tomber sur le sol et attendit que l'orage passe. Elle avait peur, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle avait peur que la porte cède et qu'il ne la tue. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Peu importe Blaise et sa gentillesse, il le fallait. Car Drago Malefoy était un monstre et elle ne pourrait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

Au bout d'une demie heure, n'entendant plus de bruit, Hermione se risqua à sortir de sa chambre. Il était parti.

* * *

Quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Hermione se demanda si elle devait ouvrir ou pas. Mais face à l'insistance de la personne, elle ne put que se résoudre à aller ouvrir, ne serait-ce que pour dire que les propriétaires des lieux étaient absents. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la surprise fut de taille. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était aussi belle que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, mais elle semblait avoir perdu toute expression. Son visage qui se teintait autrefois d'arrogance et de supériorité était aujourd'hui habité par un vide alarmant. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le lointain et elle souriait niaisement. De plus, elle avait les cheveux en désordre et une blouse d'hôpital en lambeaux, ce qui ruinait toute possibilité de mépris à l'égard d'Hermione. sans même attendre que la jeune femme le lui propose, Narcissa entra et s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

Elle regarda Hermione un instant.

- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu. Qui êtes vous? Peut-être une amie de Drago, il n'ose jamais me les présenter. (Hermione songea que ce n'était pas plus mal, vu le niveau de ses "amies"). Vous savez, Drago est un enfant de la Lune. Je l'ai tant désiré! Son père ne voulait qu'un héritier pour dégnomer le jardin. Moi je voulais le bébé le plus beau du monde, un que je puisse aimer comme on aime un dieu, avec foi. Et la Lune m'a exaucée! Il peut parfois paraitre froid mais c'est juste son coté lunaire, en réalité, il est tendre et adorable. (Est-ce qu'on parlait bien de Malefoy?) Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander, comment vous appelez vous?

- Hermione, murmura t-elle.

- C'est très joli! Moi, je m'appelle Narcissa, comme Narcisse, celui qui est tombé amoureux de lui même mais en fille. C'est amusant, n'est-il pas? Pourtant, c'est à mon mari qu'urait du revenir ce prénom. Moi, je serais plutôt Echo, la nymphe qui aime sans retour.

Elle eut un petit sourire triste puis, tout à coup, se mit à rire.

- Vous savez, c'est étonnant comme les licornes peuvent s'être trompées! Elles m'avaient prédit l'arc en ciel mais c'est l'orage que j'ai eu. Pourtant, je ne leur en veut pas. Ce n'est pas totalement de leur faute, c'est peut-être moi qui ai tout gaché.

Et sur ces belles paroles pour le moins incompréhensibles, Narcissa Malefoy se mit à pleurer. Sa détresse toucha Hermione bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait admis. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil à ses cotés et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux comme son père le faisait quand elle était petite. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, la froide Lady Malefoy serait à ce point dérangée pour venir lui parler voire même pour pleurer dans ses bras.

On sonna. Encore. A contre cœur, Hermione délaissa la pauvre femme pour aller ouvrir. C'était des médicomages. Apparemment, une de leur patiente atteinte de folie s'était enfuie et il y avait de forte chance qu'elle se trouve ici. Hermione comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait et regarda Narcissa douloureusement. Ils entrèrent. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Narcissa hurla.

- Je refuse, noooon, je ne veux pas retourner avec eux!

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et avant qu'Hermione puisse les en empêcher, ils saisirent Narcissa Malefoy et l'entrainèrent avec eux.

- Laissez moi, je dois voir mon fils! Je l'aime! hurlait t-elle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, Noooooon! Ne les laissez pas me faire du mal!, demanda t-elle à Hermione le visage baigné de larmes.

Hermione, impuissante, regarda Narcissa Malefoy disparaitre. La souffrance de cette femme lui brisait le cœur. Ces gens ne la considéraient pas comme un être humain capable de sentiment. Narcissa Malefoy se résumait pour eux à ce seul et unique mot: folle.

Et ce qui semblait jusque là impossible arriva: Hermione eut mal pour lui. Elle plaint Drago Malefoy d'avoir à endurer le fardeau d'une mère emprisonnée par des gens qui ne voyaient d'elle que sa folie. Il était obligé de voir la première femme de sa vie, sa mère, sombrer petit à petit dans la déchéance et le malheur. Elle comprenait tout à coup ce qu'elle n'avait jamais comprit: Drago Malefoy souffrait et c'était surement cela qui le poussait à être si mauvais. Elle se souvint des paroles de son défunt père, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il existait des méchants sur Terre. "On ne devient pas mauvais sans raison, il faut avoir suffisamment souffert pour vouloir faire ressentir aux autres votre douleur. Mais n'oublies pas Hermione, toute personne a un bon fond, il suffit qu'elle choisisse de le révéler."

Drago Malefoy était-il un monstre ou simplement quelqu'un que la vie avait blessé?

* * *

**Review please :)**

**PS: Plus de 300 personnes ont vu mon histoire et seulement 7 reviews... Vous me décevez beaucoup les amis...**


	4. Un semblant de paix

**Je pense que je vais pouvoir faire une petite fête : j'ai battu mon record de reviews : 5 pour un seul chapitre ! CHAMPAGNE ! Enfin, champomy plutôt, le champagne, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Bref, je réponds à mes 5 reviewers en quelques mots :**

**Je suis contente que cette histoire vous intrigue ou que vous l'aimiez, je suis très heureuse aussi que Narcissa vous plaise, j'ai longtemps hésité entre la crise cardiaque ou la folie mais je me suis finalement dit que la folie, c'était plus gai ! Drago et Hermione ne sont pas prêts d'être amis et je pense mettre quelques péripéties pour Blaise et Hermione, histoire de pimenter un peu tout ça ! Sinon, je vous remercie pour votre review (vous êtes mon record !), bonne lecture !**

* * *

En ramassant ses affaires restées au pied de son lit, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien. Des habits troués, des chaussures percées, un sac rapiécé, une carte de crédit presque vide, des papiers sans importance. Une misère quoi.

Même si elle n'était pas totalement guérie, la jeune fille était bien décidée à partir. Elle ne s'imaginait pas supporter les crises de Drago Malefoy ne serait-ce qu'une journée de plus même si elle devait avouer que Blaise allait lui manquer.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, son départ l'affolait tant qu'il ne cessait de lui tourner autour, les larmes aux yeux, en la suppliant de rester.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas partir pour ça ! Tu es au-dessus de tout ça non ? Reste ! Tu n'es pas encore parfaitement guérie !

Mais face au mutisme persistant de son interlocutrice, Blaise ne put rien faire de mieux que de céder. Il restait cependant très inquiet et il était facile de deviner qu'il s'en voulait de laisser partir la jeune malade.

- Ne t'en vas pas sans tes médicaments ni sans prendre une couverture au moins ! Couvre toi bien pour sortir, garde le numéro du médecin à coté de ton lit, donne moi ton adresse que je puisse aller te voir de temps en temps, ne te fatigues pas trop, mange peu et sainement, repose toi et surtout, guéris, débita-t-il d'une seul traite, sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- Reprends ton souffle Blaise, lui lança Hermione en riant.

- Promet !

- Promis papa ! fit Hermione sans s'arrêter de rire.

- Hermione… s'exclama Blaise, faussement fâché, je t'interdis de te moquer de ton vieux papa de cette façon !

Hermione, hilare, s'effondra sur le lit ce qui provoqua le fou rire de Blaise. Ils finirent tous les deux étalés sur le lit, incapables de s'arrêter de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut, hurla Drago en rentrant dans la chambre.

Devant un Drago rouge de colère, les cheveux en bataille et les poings sur les hanches, les deux amis se regardèrent et rirent de plus belle. Interdit, Drago les regardait, ces deux idiots qui riaient sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose entre ses deux-là, c'était indéniable.

On fête le départ d'Hermione comme il se doit, lui répondit Blaise lorsqu'il fut calmé.

- Départ ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'elle reste ?

Blaise ne répondit pas mais regarda Hermione comme si la réponse n'appartenait qu'à elle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Drago pour comprendre que son départ n'était dû qu'à lui. Il regarda Hermione à son tour, puis Blaise et décida finalement de faire un effort.

- Granger, viens ! dit-il avec un sourire tendre à destination de Blaise

Voyant la réticence de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, juste te parler.

Hermione regarda Blaise un instant et celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle se leva donc et suivit inquiète, Drago Malefoy jusque dans la cuisine. Arrivé là, il ferma la porte et la regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-il d'un bloc.

- Ben vas-y, parle

Il se détourna et contempla la fenêtre. Il respira un grand coup, chercha ses mots quelques instants puis commença son discours :

- Granger, toi et moi, on ne peut pas se supporter, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Mais Blaise, il ne vivra pas sans toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe entre vous deux mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu es là. C'est mon meilleur ami, je tiens à lui mais il faut que je parte, c'est évident, je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Bien entendu, il faudra que tu emménages pour un certain temps, je ne laisse pas ma place pour une malheureuse semaine.

Hermione fixa Drago, stupéfaite, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une chance de rester ici, dans ce havre de paix, mais en même temps, elle se sentait mal à l'idée de séparer égoïstement deux amis de toujours. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée qui allait changer leur vie.

- Malefoy ?

- Mmh

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Puisque tu acceptes de faire des efforts pour Blaise, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je n'en ferais pas autant. Je vais rester. Mais toi aussi.

Là, c'était au tour de Drago d'être ébahi. Il comprenait tout à coup ce que Blaise entendait lorsqu'il disait que la gryffondor avait un grand cœur…

- Nous n'aurons qu'à faire des efforts de cohabitation tous les deux, tu en dis quoi ?

Bien entendu, Drago accepta sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Et à peine avait-il dit oui que Blaise s'engouffra dans la cuisine et sauta au cou de Drago pour lui planter un énorme bisou bien baveux sur chaque joue, malgré sa moue désapprobatrice. Hermione sourit, certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

- Blaise, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter à la porte, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui maman, lança-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant d'attirer ses deux amis contre lui pour les serrer de toutes ses forces.

Ils étaient étouffés par les bras puissants du métis mais ils étaient heureux. Et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

_19 décembre 1999_

_Si je commence ce journal aujourd'hui (alors que je l'ai depuis au moins 2 ans), c'est parce que je sens au fond de moi que ce que je vis est un tournant majeur. Jusque-là, ma vie en tant que moldue était restée insignifiante, on peut même dire carrément pourrie et épuisante, mais à partir de maintenant, tout va changer, j'en suis sûre. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'ai 22 ans et, depuis hier et pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'ai un foyer. Et pas des moindres. Il est composé de personnes qui me semblaient, jusque-là, être incompatibles : Hermione Granger (moi, une gryffondor à 100%), Blaise Zabini (l'homme qui a le plus grand cœur au monde) et Drago Malefoy (le si célèbre prince des serpentards). Nous ne sommes que trois mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être seule et, même si entre Drago et moi, ce n'est pas la grande entente, je sens que c'est le début d'une grande aventure. Je ne pense pas qu'une alliance entre serpentard et gryffondor soit très fréquentes alors j'imagine qu'une alliance entre un Malefoy, un amoureux de l'humanité et une sang de bourbe est totalement insolite ! Maintenant qu'on a fait la paix, Malefoy et moi, nous évitons de nous parler et quand nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, nous restons polis, ce qui constitue un grand progrès en soi ! Entre Blaise et moi, rien n'a changé, nous sommes depuis quelques jours, les meilleurs amis du monde et je crois même que Malefoy en est assez jaloux (il suffit de voir ses yeux quand nous avons discuté hier sur le canapé, c'était terrifiant !). Bon allez, je te laisse, il faut que j'aille chez moi avec Blaise pour récupérer mes affaires ! Bye_

* * *

**Review please (les records sont faits pour être battus !)**

**I love you so much !**


	5. Une famille

**Je remercie les 4 personnes qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent (et non, le record ne sera pas battu cette fois-ci :'( ). En ce qui concerne le passé de chacun des personnages, les réponses à vos questions devraient arriver à partir du prochain chapitre (par contre, je ne pense pas que je commencerais par Hermione, désolée). Je vous adore! **

**Voldynouchette**

* * *

_21 décembre 1999 :_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis allée faire les courses de Noël avec Blaise. Même si je suis « dans la misère » comme le dit si bien ma mère, j'étais bien décidée à offrir un cadeau à Blaise et à Drago. Nous sommes allés sur le chemin de traverse et nous y sommes restés pendant toute l'après-midi ! C'était fabuleux ! La magie m'a tellement manqué ! Après nous être baladés tranquillement, nous avons finit par nous séparer pour une heure afin de trouver nos cadeaux. Je suis passée chez Fleury et Bott et malgré mes bonnes résolutions ("ne rien acheter d'autre que les cadeaux"), je n'ai pas pu résister à acheter le nouveau livre de Harry (ben quoi, tout le monde a un point faible !)… Après avoir fait une bonne dizaine de boutique en tout genre, je me suis décidée. Pour Blaise, j'ai choisi un chat absolument trop chou qu'ils me livreront le 25 décembre (incroyable non ? Il y a des gens qui travaillent le jour de Noël, et tout ça avec le sourire !), parce que je sais qu'il en a toujours rêvé… Pour Drago, le choix a été plus compliqué étant donné que je ne le connais pas du tout. J'ai finalement opté pour une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard, simple mais efficace. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas parler, j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis ! Quoique, si c'est pour que tu deviennes maléfique comme le journal de Jedusor, je m'en passerais bien!_

* * *

Drago regarda une nouvelle fois le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir puis d'un coup de baguette magique, le brûla. Ce n'était pas la première fois, depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'il recevait des lettres de menaces. Par contre, c'était la première fois que l'on mentionnait explicitement les personnes qu'il aimait. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon du tout.

* * *

_23 décembre 1999 :_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que Blaise passait le réveillon chez Pansy Parkinson. Quand Blaise me l'a appris, c'était tordant, il avait l'air tellement gêné ! Ça ressemblait à quelque chose du genre : « Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas comment te dire, c'est on ne peut plus gênant, je ne sais pas si je dois enfin, c'est difficile à dire, jeneseraispaslàpourlereveillon ! »._

_J'avoue que sur le coup, je n'ai absolument rien compris. Il m'a fixé pendant quelques secondes, attendant que je dise quelque chose mais la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est d'exploser de rire. Et à voir son air ébahi, je crois qu'il ne voyait pas du tout ce qui était si drôle ! Une fois que je me suis calmée, il m'a expliqué plus lentement ce qui allait se passer, qu'il allait chez Pansy, qu'il ne pouvait pas m'emmener (apparemment, ça ne plairait pas à Pansy, va savoir pourquoi...),… Il avait l'air vraiment triste alors je me suis dit que je n'allais pas en rajouter une couche avec ma deception! Du coup, je me suis contentée de lui dire que du moment que je le voyais pour Noël, j'étais heureuse. Bon, je te laisse, Drago m'appelle, et le connaissant, il ne vaut mieux pas le faire attendre (surtout si c'est pour me dire que je n'ai pas tiré la chasse d'eau correctement…) !_

* * *

- HERMIONE !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! dit Hermione, légèrement inquiète

Hermione entra dans le salon et vit Drago qui l'attendait juste devant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu veux bien venir faire les courses avec moi ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

- Tu as parfaitement bien entendu, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Et depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy a-t-il besoin de moi pour faire les courses ? fit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Depuis que Blaise lui a demandé de les faire, qu'il ne lui a donné que de l'argent moldu et qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment ça marche !

C'était donc cela. Souriant face à son air boudeur, Hermione accepta. Et elle ne le regretta pas une seule seconde. Voir Drago Malefoy terrifié par le supermarché était plutôt amusant.

Par exemple :

- Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ton « qui a dit » ?

- Caddie ! Et il faut que tu le pousses !

-Pourquoi on en a pris un handicapé ? On ne peut pas en prendre un qui marche ?

Ainsi que :

- Hermione ?

- Mmh

- Pourquoi tu lis ce qu'il y a sur le paquet aussi attentivement ? Il y a des risques ? Ca peut-être empoisonné ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Ou encore :

- Tu es sûre que je peux mettre ça dans le « qui a dit » ? Elle ne m'inspire pas du tout cette bestiole !

- Le caddie Malefoy ! C.A.D.D.I.E ! Et oui, tu peux les mettre dedans, il ne risque pas de les manger !

Au moment de payer, Drago fut attiré par la « machine à bip ». Il devait reconnaître que les moldus étaient très ingénieux, ils avaient inventé une machine capable de retenir tous les prix afin de leur donner précisément le montant de chaque achat ! C'était remarquable !

Même s'il s'efforçait de cacher son admiration, Hermione la perçue et sourit tendrement. Drago Malefoy était humain finalement !

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était assis sur ce canapé et Drago s'ennuyait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la gryffondor assise en face de lui, qui lisait. Sentant son regard sur elle, la jeune fille releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ?

- C'est toujours aussi étrange les courses moldus ?

Hermione rit doucement.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait l'être ! Mais c'est bientôt le Noël, ça doit être plus étrange que d'habitude, j'imagine…

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais le 24 ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste.

- Rien

- Rien ?

- Rien du tout.

- Granger, je me disais, pour Noël, je vais manger avec ma mère à Sainte Mangouste et, si c'est comme chaque année, je peux emmener quelqu'un avec moi.

Silence

- Malefoy ? Je dois comprendre ça comme une invitation ?

- Comme tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire.

- J'accepte alors.

Le serpentard sourit de nouveau, heureux de ne pas devoir passer le réveillon seul face à sa mère. Peut-être même que la jeune fille parviendrait à redonner le sourire à sa mère qui était toujours nostalgique à cette période de l'année.

* * *

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Mais oui, Blaise, ne t'en fais pas, je vais beaucoup mieux, le rassura Hermione en l'embrasant tendrement sur la joue.

- Je veillerai sur elle, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Drago en le serrant dans ses bras.

Rassuré, Blaise les regarda partir dans la nuit noire et partit se préparer pour sa soirée.

Drago et Hermione transplantèrent juste devant la boutique crasseuse. Drago les présenta au mannequin et la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant l'hôpital magique. Comme le leur avait indiqué le mannequin, ils montèrent jusqu'au niveau 5, la réception ayant été organisé dans la cafétéria.

Narcissa était là, plus belle que jamais. Elle portait une robe bustier vert sombre qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air d'une sirène. Une sirène triste. Un léger sourire éclaira cependant son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils. Il se dirigea vers elle, suivit par Hermione.

- Bonjour Drago, souffla-t-elle tendrement.

- Mère…

Elle serra brièvement son fils dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir… Hermione.

Et avant qu'Hermione ne lui puisse lui répondre, elle la serra elle aussi contre elle.

- Bonjour, Narcissa, lui dit-elle avec un sourire sous le regard étonné de Drago qui avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode.

Le diner se passa plutôt bien. Drago parlait peu, se contentant de sourire à sa mère, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus. Hermione, quant à elle, combla le silence en parlant de tout et de rien. Elle voyait bien que les deux autres étaient tristes et tentaient de les divertir de son mieux. Son dessert achevé, Narcissa s'absenta un instant. Hermione se tut et un silence pesant s'installa.

- Tu connaissais déjà ma mère ? demanda Drago tout à coup, les yeux fixés sur la chaise vide.

- Elle est venue il y a quelques jours. Désolée, j'ai oublié de te le dire, dit-elle en grimaçant.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif et le silence reprit ses droits jusqu'à ce que Narcissa réapparaisse.

- J'ai parlé à la Lune, dit-elle en souriant tristement, et elle m'a dit qu'il était temps pour nous d'avancer sur le chemin jaune.

Cela étant dit, elle tendit un cadeau à Drago et un autre à Hermione. Touchée par une attention aussi délicate et légèrement gênée de ne pas avoir pensé à lui en acheter un, Hermione remercia chaleureusement la mère de Drago et ouvrit son cadeau. Sur un coussin blanc trônait une chaine d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un arc-en-ciel.

- Les licornes m'ont promis l'arc-en-ciel et vous êtes arrivée, lui expliqua Narcissa

Emue, Hermione se mit à pleurer. Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un lui avait offert un cadeau. Narcissa se leva et prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Contemplant le tableau, Drago eut un sourire. Il avait bien fait d'emmener la jeune fille, sa mère avait trouvé en elle la fille dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

- Et toi Drago, ton cadeau te plait ? lui demanda sa mère tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione.

Drago acquiesça et montra à Hermione le nécessaire à balai qu'il avait reçu. la jeune fille lui sourit entre ses larmes. Il se leva alors à son tour et enlaça les deux femmes en souriant. Il était heureux.

- Narcissa, moi aussi je voudrais vous offrir quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire ma chérie. Tu es là, c'est suffisant.

* * *

Drago et Hermione rentrèrent aux alentours de minuit. Drago s'effondra sur le canapé. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Merci, souffla Drago

- Merci à toi. Ta mère est adorable.

Et elle partit se coucher, épuisée.

* * *

"Bientôt, tu payeras". Comme les autres, le papier menaçant finit brûlé même si son message resterait à jamais ancré dans l'esprit du serpentard. Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il ne pouvait pas les inonder de ses soucis, ils en avaient déjà beaucoup trop. Hermione enlisée dans ses secrets, Blaise que la guerre avait profondément marqué et sa mère que la douleur rendait folle. Non. Il ne leur dirait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione fut réveillée par une douce odeur de chocolat chaud. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans laquelle Drago et Blaise préparait le petit déjeuner. Enfin, pour être précis, Blaise faisait à manger et Drago critiquait ce qu'il faisait.

- Ah, Hermione, fit Blaise en souriant, je suis content de te voir, je n'en peux plus! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Super. C'était comment hier ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien aussi.

Hermione s'assit à table et fut rapidement rejointe par Drago, qui commençait à se lasser de critiquer. Blaise arriva en dernier, apportant le chocolat chaud et les pancakes. Ils déjeunèrent en silence puis le métis expliqua à Hermione qu'ils avaient acheté un sapin et des guirlandes et qu'il faudrait décorer la maison. La jeune fille était ravie. Elle se doutait bien que Drago et Blaise n'avait pas pour habitude de fêter Noël à la moldu et qu'ils avaient fait tout cela uniquement pour elle.

- Blaise ? Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr Hermione.

- On pourrait inviter Narcissa pour Noël ? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

Drago fut estomaqué par la proposition. Blaise leur avait ramené une fée, c'était indéniable.

- Euh… Hermione… tu es sûr que… enfin…

- Blaise, je t'en prie ! Je ne te demanderais plus jamais rien après ça !

- Très bien, j'appelle Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione sauta sur Blaise et l'étreignit avec force.

- Tu es SUPER Blaise, super génial ! Tu es le meilleur ami de tout les temps! s'exclama-t-elle

Quand Blaise revint, Drago et Hermione avait décoré toute la maison et posé leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Drago avait effectué un sortilège de neige éternelle au-dessus du sapin et la maison resplendissait de mille feux.

- C'est magnifique, s'exclama Blaise

- Je sais, je sais, je suis merveilleux, lui répondit Drago.

Blaise et Hermione échangèrent un sourire amusé

- Toujours aussi modeste Monsieur Malefoy…

- Quoi ? demanda Drago innocemment.

- Narcissa arrive dans une heure, dit Blaise, histoire de changer de sujet.

* * *

Au début, Narcissa n'avait pas l'air de croire qu'elle avait le droit d'être là. Elle ne cessait de vouloir se cacher pour éviter les médicomages. Et puis au fur et à mesure, elle se calma et remercia Hermione plus que de raison en lui assurant qu'elle venait de lui faire le plus beau cadeau de sa vie.

* * *

- Oh Hermione, merci beaucoup, s'exclama Blaise les larmes aux yeux en apercevant le petit chaton.

- De rien Blaise, fit-elle avec un sourire. Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui donner un nom.

- Je vais l'appeler… Chocolat. Viens par ici Chocolat, tenta Blaise.

A l'appel de son nom, le chaton ne réagit pas.

- Viens ici le chat, l'appella Drago

Et, bizarrement, le chat alla voir Drago. Ce dernier, regarda Blaise avec un sourire de triomphe et prit le chat dans ses bras.

- Bon, très bien, il s'appellera Le Chat, capitula Blaise, en faisant la grimace.

Hermione et Narcissa se regardèrent un instant et, d'un commun accord, se mirent à rire, suivit de peu par Drago puis par Blaise.

Ils ouvrirent ensuite les autres cadeaux. Drago remercia Hermione pour son écharpe qu'il trouvait « magnifique » puis tapa gentiment Blaise sur l'épaule (il lui avait offert le livre « Devenir aimable en 10 leçons »!) Narcissa semblait comblée. Son fils lui avait offert un flacon de parfum et Blaise un bijou. Sa bonne humeur envahissait la pièce. Lorsque Blaise ouvrit en rougissant le cadeau de Drago : un sextoy sur lequel il était écrit « Décoinces toi », Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer bruyamment en félicitant son fils pour ses idées de génie. Hermione, elle aussi participait à la joie générale. Drago lui avait offert une magnifique robe bleue nuit qui lui avait valu des petits cris de joie et Blaise avait été jusqu'à lui offrir les clés de la maison, lui offrant ainsi un nouveau foyer.

La journée fut merveilleuse, remplie de rires et d'amour.

Avant que Narcissa ne reparte, Hermione insista pour prendre une photo souvenir. Elle ne voulait pas oublier cette journée.

Aux yeux du monde, ils n'étaient que la détraquée, la disparue, le beau garçon et le bon à rien. Mais en réalité, ils étaient plus que ça: ils étaient une famille.

* * *

**Review, comme d'habitude! J'ai besoin de votre soutien!**


	6. Drame en 5 actes

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Comment allez vous en ces magnifiques derniers jours du mois d'août et donc des vacances? Moi, super, même si je rentre dans 3 jours!**

**Sinon, voilà la suite de l'histoire, j'ai un peu changé de format (j'avais envie de tester le théâtre, je me suis fait plaisir!)**

**Bisous à tous et encore un gros merci un mes reviewers ( 6 ****pour le chapitre précédent!)**

* * *

**Acte 1 : 26 décembre 1999**

**Scène 1** :_Drago, Hermione, Blaise_

_Dans la cuisine, vers 16h. Blaise et Hermione sont assis et discutent autour d'un chocolat chaud, Drago, assis à l'autre bout de la table, les regarde en sirotant son café noir extra._

HERMIONE : Il raconte exactement tout ce que nous avons vécu pendant 7 ans, c'est impressionnant ! Bien sûr, c'est un peu romancé et ça se concentre surtout sur ce qu'il a vécu mais il est très bien quand même !

BLAISE _(en souriant)_: Tu me le prêteras après, histoire que je comprenne ce qu'a vécu le Trio d'or ?

HERMIONE (_lui rendant son sourire)_ : Bien sûr, pas de problème.

DRAGO_ (fixant Hermione)_ : Pourquoi tu ne le vois plus ?

HERMIONE _(gênée, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse)_ : Disons qu'il y a eu un léger problème…

_Regard noir de Blaise envers Drago_

DRAGO (_évitant le regard de Blaise)_ : C'est-à-dire ?

_Silence_

BLAISE : Ça vous dit une bataille explosive ?

* * *

**Scène 2 : **_Premier homme, deuxième homme_

_Rue sombre, il neige, les deux hommes sont dans le noir, leur visage ne sont pas visibles._

PREMIER HOMME _(murmurant)_ : Illusions?

DEUXIEME HOMME _(de même)_ : Désillusions.

PREMIER HOMME : Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ?

DEUXIEME HOMME : Oui, jusqu'ici, le plan se déroule comme Elle le veut.

_Les deux hommes partent chacun d'un côté et disparaissent dans le noir._

* * *

**Scène 3 : **_Narcissa_

_Chambre d'hôpital, le soir, Narcissa est sur son lit et fixe le plafond._

NARCISSA : Il est temps. _(Elle soupire)._ Drago… _(Son regard se perd dans le vide)._ Je suis prête à le laisser. Il faut qu'il vive sa vie, vous me l'avez déjà dit... Ne le faites pas trop souffrir, je vous en prie. _(Elle pleure silencieusement)_

* * *

**Acte 2 : 27 décembre 1999 :**

**Scène 1 :** _Drago_

_Drago déplie un parchemin. Il le regarde un instant puis soupire_

DRAGO : Encore…

* * *

**Scène 2 :** _Hermione et Blaise_

_Blaise est dans sa chambre, en train de lire. Hermione toque à la porte._

HERMIONE : Je peux ?

BLAISE _(posant le livre près de lui)_ : Oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

HERMIONE : J'ai trouvé ça dans par terre, à moitié brûlé.

_Elle lui tend un parchemin sur lequel il est écrit « Il est temps de partir vers les rivages de la mort Drago Malefoy ». Blaise la regarde, il a l'air inquiet mais tente de le dissimuler._

BLAISE : Je… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement important… Tu sais… Drago a beaucoup d'ennemis depuis la guerre…

_Hermione acquiesce en silence, pas convaincue pour autant._

* * *

**Acte 3 : 28 décembre 1999 :**

**Scène 1 :** _Drago, Blaise et Hermione_

_Dans la cuisine Blaise et Drago prennent leur petit déjeuner._

BLAISE : Drago… Tu pourrais au moins répondre !

_Silence_

DRAGO : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'ai peur ?

BLAISE : Peut-être…

DRAGO _(soupirant)_ : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ils pourraient vous mêler à ça. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

BLAISE : Ils ? Ca ?

DRAGO : Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Des gens qui me veulent du mal.

_Hermione entre_

HERMIONE : Hello !

_Silence, les garçons se regardent avec un air gêné._

HERMIONE : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Silence, les garçons ne la regardent pas._

HERMIONE : Ok… Merci pour votre confiance…

_Hermione sort en claquant la porte_

DRAGO _(fixant la table)_ : On est d'accord ? On ne la mêle pas à ça ?

BLAISE : On est d'accord.

* * *

**Scène 2 :** _Pansy Parkinson_

_Pansy est debout seule dans une petite pièce. Il n'y a rien dans la pièce à part une lampe, dirigée sur le visage de Pansy. Elle pleure._

PANSY (_criant)_ : Que me voulez-vous ? Je sais que vous êtes là !

_Elle s'effondre sur le sol, secouée de sanglots._

PANSY : Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Scène 3 :** _Narcissa, infirmière._

_Narcissa est sur son lit, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Dehors, il fait nuit. L'infirmière est penché de l'autre côté, au-dessus d'elle._

INFIRMIERE : Mme Malefoy ? Vous m'entendez ?

_Narcissa ne bouge pas. L'infirmière soupire._

INFIRMIERE _(d'un ton suppliant)_ : Mme Malefoy, ça fait 2 jours que vous n'avez rien mangé… S'il vous plait, répondez-moi !

Narcissa se tourne lentement vers l'infirmière. Son visage est livide, elle a des cernes et les cheveux décoiffés. Elle est terrifiante.

INFIRMIERE _(d'une voix tremblante)_ : Mme Malefoy ?

_Narcissa se retourne vers la fenêtre et murmure des mots incompréhensibles._

INFIRMIERE _(toujours d'une voix tremblante)_ : Vous allez bien ?

NARCISSA _(sans regarder l'infirmière)_ : Laissez-moi. Ils arrivent.

**Acte 4 : 29 décembre 1999 :**

**Scène 1 :** _Hermione_

_Cimetière. Hermione se trouve devant la tombe de Peter Granger. Elle y dépose des fleurs._

HERMIONE : Coucou papa… Tu te rappelles la dernière fois que je suis venue ? Je t'avais dit que j'étais seule au monde… Et bien… Ça a changé depuis… Mais la peur n'est pas partie… Tu sais, avant, j'avais peur de mourir seule, avec maman qui m'en veut toujours et mes meilleurs amis si loin. Maintenant, j'ai peur de trop m'attacher… Je sais qu'ils me cachent quelque chose. J'ai peur de les perdre… Je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer ça… J'ai peur que ça fasse comme notre famille, qu'elle éclate à la mort d'un d'entre nous… Parce que Drago a reçu des menaces de mort… Et Blaise essaie de me le cacher. _(Soupir)_. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Je t'aime papa…

_Elle effleure du doigt la tombe et s'éloigne._

* * *

**Scène 2 :** _Harry Potter, Neuville Longdubat_

_Dans la petite pièce de l'acte 3 scène 2. Il y a du sang partout. Des lambeaux de chair forment le mot : « Narcissa ». Harry entre dans la salle, où se trouve déjà Neuville._

HARRY : Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

NEUVILLE : Apparemment, il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson. D'après les médicomages légistes, elle est morte hier soir. Les marques dans la chair témoigne de tortures violentes suivies d'un découpage au couteau de boucherie, méthode moldue. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune trace d'ADN nulle part ce qui prouve qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier ayant pu enlever tous les indices à la suite de son crime. Cette maison est celle de Miss Parkinson et cet endroit est une ancienne penderie qui apparemment a été vidée cependant …

HARRY _(lui coupant la parole)_ : Et « Narcissa », pourquoi ?

NEUVILLE : Peut-être est-ce un indice sur les motivations du tueur…

HARRY : Ou sa prochaine victime…

_Les deux hommes se regardent un moment sans rien dire._

HARRY : Sécurise le périmètre, empêche les moldus de pénétrer dans la zone et envoie ton rapport au ministère. Il faut qu'on sache s'il y a déjà eu des cas semblables. Nous devons aussi retrouver Narcissa, on ne sait jamais.

NEUVILLE : Narcissa Malefoy ?

HARRY : Fort probable, tu en connais beaucoup d'autre?

* * *

**Acte 5 : 30 décembre 1999 :**

**Scène 1 :** _Drago, Hermione_

_Drago est dans le salon, seul. Le téléphone sonne. Il se lève et décroche le combiné._

DRAGO : Allô... Oui, c'est moi…

_Il écoute attentivement la voix à l'autre bout du fil et blêmit peu à peu._

DRAGO : Bien, j'arrive.

_Il raccroche et se dirige précipitamment vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il entre sans frapper. La jeune fille est sur son lit, en train de lire. Elle relève la tête, surprise._

DRAGO : Tu peux venir avec moi ?

HERMIONE : Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

DRAGO : C'est ma mère… Elle a disparu.

_Elle se précipite hors de son lit._

HERMIONE : Quoi ?

DRAGO : Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter.

HERMIONE : Je mets mes chaussures et j'arrive. Tu as vu Blaise ?

DRAGO : Il n'est pas là, sinon je lui aurais demandé à lui.

HERMIONE : Appelle-le pendant que je me prépare alors.

_Drago acquiesce en silence, Hermione sort._

* * *

**Scène 3 :** _Drago, Hermione, un médicomage, Harry, Blaise_

_Un couloir de l'hôpital. Drago et Hermione sont en train de parler avec le médicomage. Blaise arrive en courant._

BLAISE (_essoufflé)_ : Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

HERMIONE : Monsieur était justement en train de nous expliquer que nous devons attendre l'auror référent, il ne peut rien nous dire.

MEDICOMAGE : D'ailleurs, le voilà !

_Les autres se tournent vers l'endroit indiqué par le médicomage. Harry Potter apparait. Hermione blanchit. Blaise, ayant remarqué son malaise, la soutient discrètement._

HARRY _(ignorant Hermione et Blaise)_ : Bonjour Mr Malefoy.

DRAGO : Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

HARRY : Si vous permettez, nous devrions aller en parler ailleurs, _(plus bas)_ seul à seul.

DRAGO : Pas besoin. Blaise et Hermione font partie de ma famille. Ils peuvent tout savoir.

HARRY (_grimaçant)_ : Bien, comme vous voudrez. Narcissa Malefoy a disparu hier soir, aux alentours de 11h. Même s'il parait qu'elle n'en est pas à sa première fugue, nous pensons que cette fois, il s'agit de quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une simple fugue. En effet, quelqu'un a été tué il y a deux jours et le mot « Narcissa » se trouvait sur la scène de crime.

DRAGO _(en colère)_ : Tu veux dire que ça fait deux jours que vous saviez que ma mère était en danger et que vous ne l'avez pas protégé ? Mais vous servez à quoi exactement ?

_Hermione presse doucement le bras de Drago._

HARRY _(gêné)_ : A vrai dire… Nous ne savions pas où elle était avant aujourd'hui...

_Drago commence à ouvrir la bouche mais Blaise, craignant une effusion de colère, le coupe dans son élan._

BLAISE : Et maintenant, où est-elle ?

HARRY : Pour le moment, nous n'en savons rien mais d'ici quelques jours…

DRAGO : Tu plaisantes Potter ? D'ici quelques jours, tout ce que tu trouveras, c'est son cadavre !

HERMIONE : Drago…

DRAGO (_se tournant vers elle en criant)_ : QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? POTTER ME DIT QUE MA MERE VA CREVER ET TU VEUX QUE JE ME CALME ?

_Hermione regarde Drago les larmes aux yeux et le serre dans ses bras. Ému par ce geste, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer. Blaise les rejoint et encercle leurs deux corps de ses bras._

* * *

**Scène 4 :** _Drago, Hermione, Blaise._

_Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Blaise et Hermione sont assis et Drago et debout devant eux._

HERMIONE : Je pars avec toi. Non négociable.

_Drago sourit._

DRAGO : Comme tu veux.

_Hermione fixe Blaise, attendant qu'il parle à son tour._

BLAISE _(se tournant vers elle)_ : Moi aussi. Je refuse de vous laisser risquer vos vies sans rien faire. Nous allons retrouver Narcissa.

* * *

**Review please! Pour vous guider:**

**1/ Bonjour**

**2/ Ce que vous avez aimez dans ce chapitre / cette fanfiction**

**3/ Ce qui ne vous plait pas, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer**

**4/ Vos attentes.**

**Vos quiero!**


	7. Le jeu infernal

**Réponse à mes reviewers guest :**

**Je pense que je vais commencer par vous rassurer : je n'ai jamais dit que je mettrais toute la fanfiction en mode « théâtre » (ça me saoulerait vite) mais en revanche, il est tout à fait possible que de temps à autre, j'ai une envie folle de tenter un nouveau genre (je pense que je vous épargnerez la poésie mais on ne sait jamais…) ! D'ailleurs, pour m'excuser, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre en avance Sinon, en ce qui concerne Harry et Hermione, j'ai vu que ça en intriguait quand même pas mal, je suis désolée mais les informations sur ce sujet sont prévues pour plus tard (vers le chapitre 8 si mes calculs sont bons !). Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Cher Drago,_

_Ta mère va bien. Pour le moment en tout cas. Puisque toi et tes amis avaient l'air décidés à la sauver, je te propose un petit jeu. Si vous gagnez, je vous rends Narcissa, si vous perdez, je la tue et je vous détruis ensuite, les uns après les autres. A vous de voir… »_

Une heure à peine après s'être promis d'enquêter de leur côté sur la disparition de Narcissa, ils avaient trouvé cette étrange missive sur la table de la cuisine. Depuis, ils n'avaient pas bougé, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot. Drago fixait lugubrement le petit morceau de papier, Blaise, lui, contemplait le frigo d'un air absent et Hermione était assise sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait briser le silence. Ils avaient peur et ne voulaient pas se le dire. Chacun d'eux espérait ardemment que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il se réveillerait sans avoir été obligé de choisir entre l'une des leur ou leur propre vie. Ils attendaient que tout s'arrête.

Soudain, Drago releva la tête et déchira rageusement le morceau de papier. Il regarda les deux autres, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Voyant qu'ils n'osaient pas le regarde, il se décida à dire ce qu'ils avaient peur d'avoir compris.

- J'accepte.

Sa voix était ferme, sans une once de tremblements. Il acceptait le défi, il acceptait la possibilité de perdre sa vie pour elle. Hermione releva sa tête. Elle avait les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Elle était décidée. Elle aussi ferait tout pour sa famille. Elle avait déjà perdue la première, elle voulait tout faire pour préserver celle-là.

- Moi aussi.

Malgré la détermination, sa voix n'était pas aussi posée qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle trahissait la peur qui l'habitait depuis quelques heures. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et lui sourit tristement. Toi, moi, la mort, et que vogue la galère, semblait-elle dire silencieusement.

Blaise dévia son regard vers ses deux amis et songea qu'ils étaient beaux. Ils étaient pétris de trouille mais abandonnaient tout pour sauver un être cher. Ils étaient devenus des héros du quotidien, cette forme de héros dont on ne parle pas dans les livres, parce qu'un héros ne doit pas avoir peur une seule seconde, mais qui existent dans la vie réelle. Ils étaient guidés par leurs craintes, cette adrénaline fantastique qui guide les Hommes vers les choses les plus belles ou les plus horribles. C'était décidé. Pour eux et comme eux, il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

- Je viens avec vous.

Voilà, tout était dit. Ils allaient se battre pour elle. Ensemble. Unis pour la vie.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air décidé et attendirent, persuadés que quelque chose viendrait. Et ils avaient parfaitement raison.

Une seconde missive apparut alors sur la table. Hermione l'ouvrit, les doigts tremblants, et la lut à voix haute.

- _« Je m'en doutais. »_ Et c'est tout.

Lorsque ses mots furent prononcés, un troisième parchemin apparut à son tour. Se doutant que celui-ci leur dévoilerait ce qui les attendait, ils n'osèrent pas y toucher. Ils le regardèrent longuement sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide à l'ouvrir et le lise aux deux autres.

_« Vous venez de rentrer dans le jeu infernal. Il est donc temps de vous expliquer les règles fondamentales :_

_1/ Il vous est maintenant impossible de faire marche arrière, sous peine de mort._

_2/ Il y aura trois épreuves. Pour chacune d'entre elles, l'un d'entre vous sera désigné pour affronter sa plus grande peur et accomplir son destin._

_3/ En cas d'échec, le joueur est éliminé et un des deux autres doit prendre sa place. Attention, je n'ai pas dit mort, j'ai bien dit éliminé. En effet, si au moins une personne parvient à remporter la dernière épreuve, il sera libéré. Sinon, il sera mort, ainsi que les deux autres, et cela dans d'atroces souffrances._

_Le jeu commence dans moins d'une heure. Rendez-vous dans l'Allée des embrumes. Quelqu'un s'approchera de vous et vous dira le mot « illusion ». Il vous suffira de lui répondre « désillusion » et vous entrerez dans le jeu. A tout à l'heure. »_

- Qui peut être aussi cruel ? murmura Hermione

- Nous le saurons bientôt, lui répondit Blaise en posant tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

- Ou jamais, souffla Drago d'un air sombre.

Blaise et Hermione le regardèrent un instant, sans rien dire. Il venait de résumer toutes leurs craintes en deux mots.

- Nous le saurons, dit Blaise fermement, il le faut.

* * *

L'Allée des embrumes portait bien son nom. Il y faisait un brouillard infâme qui vous piquait la gorge et vous incitait à en sortir. Tout en elle était infâme. Les maisons noires de suie. Le cliquetis du métal. L'odeur du sang. Les cris d'épouvante et ceux de douleur. Les pavés souillés par les larmes de désespoir. Le gout amer du malheur. Très peu de gens y circulaient mais le peu qu'on y voyait suffisait à vous glacer le sang. On aurait dit que toute la vermine du monde fourmillait dans cet espace restreint et attendait patiemment le bon moment pour vous tordre le cou.

C'est dans cette atmosphère chargée de douleur que déambulaient, depuis maintenant plus d'une dizaine de minutes, nos trois héros. Blaise et Hermione, dissimulés sous de lourdes capes, tentaient vainement de cacher leur peur. Il n'y avait que Drago pour y parvenir réellement. Son regard froid et dur dissuadait quiconque de leur adresser la parole. Pourtant, malgré son masque de glace, il était bel et bien le plus terrifié des trois. Il avait peur pour sa vie mais aussi pour les leurs. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils s'étaient engagés dans cette histoire. Il aurait dû les en préserver.

Un homme encapuchonné les accosta.

- Illusion, murmura-t-il

- Désillusion, fit Drago sur le même ton.

D'un geste, il les invita à le suivre. Il marchait vite, trop vite. Il était difficile de le suivre sans courir. Ils traversèrent ainsi le labyrinthe interminable des routes de Londres dont ils ne connaissaient ni le nom ni la localisation. Enfin, il s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient devant une immense bâtisse noire qui ressemblait au château hanté des fêtes foraines. Il se posta devant la maison et ne bougea plus. Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas non plus, il leur fit signe, d'un geste agacé, d'entrer. Ils se regardèrent d'un air déterminé et pénétrèrent dans la lugubre demeure. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés tous les trois, la porte se referma dans un bruit sec. Ils sursautèrent.

Ils étaient seuls.

Ils étaient dans le noir.

Blaise prit la main d'Hermione et celle de Drago et ils attendirent.

Ensemble.

Que le jeu commence.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu (plus que la dernière fois) ! Reviews !**


	8. Le feu

**J'ai dépassé le cap des 30 reviews (miracle auquel je ne croyais plus, surtout que j'ai dépassé les 1000 vues depuis un bon moment), alors je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur mes reviewers adorés.**

**Merci à Delphine03 qui me suit depuis le tout début.**

**Merci à espe29 qui a été la toute première.**

**Merci à Padmarosa qui me fait rire comme une mongole à chaque instant et qui a accepté d'être ma bêta adorée!**

**Merci à floeli et à nerya dont les reviews me permettent de comprendre mes erreurs pour progresser.**

**Merci aux autres, je vous aime.**

**Voici la première des trois épreuves du jeu infernal:**

* * *

- Bienvenue dans la maison de la peur, fit une voix de femme venue de nulle part, la première épreuve va bientôt commencer. Le joueur sera une joueuse : ce sera Miss Granger. Les deux autres assisteront à son épreuve à partir de cette salle sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour elle. Est-ce bien compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

- Bien. Votre but, Miss Granger sera de vous emparer d'un symbole qui vous représente tout particulièrement : celui du feu. Pour cela, vous allez devoir traverser plusieurs endroits et plusieurs époques sans intervenir. Quoique vous voyiez là-bas, vous devez continuer. En êtes-vous capable ?

Hermione lâcha la main de Blaise et s'avança, sûre d'elle.

- Je suis prête.

- Bien, veuillez passer dans la pièce suivante.

La lumière s'alluma dans la grande maison et une porte apparut. La jeune fille l'ouvrit et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle disparue et un écran géant prit sa place. On y voyait Hermione, au beau milieu d'une guerre. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens mais aucun ne semblaient pouvoir la toucher. Il y avait des tas de cadavres, empilés les uns sur les autres, pourrissant sous le soleil ardent. Dégoutée, Hermione grimaça. Où était-elle ? Une petite fille passa. Elle portait un manteau rouge et semblait elle aussi éviter les sorts. Elle avait un air impassible, ce qui était étonnant au vu de la guerre qui faisait rage autour d'elle. Quand elle aperçut Hermione, elle s'élança en courant et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Maman, tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-elle au creux de ses bras.

Etonnée, Hermione regarda la jeune fille sans oser esquisser le moindre mouvement. Elle était rousse, les yeux chocolats, le nez mutin. Zélodine … Se détachant de la fillette, Hermione regarda plus attentivement ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle voulait repérer les personnages de cette illusion. Être sûre que ce n'était pas elle.

Au loin, près des campements, elle distingua un roux au visage grave. Charlie. Elle se rapprocha de lui, la fillette sur ses talons.

- Zélo, où étais-tu passée ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille, semblant ignorer la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés.

- Je suis partie voir maman, lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Charlie eut un regard inquiet. Il regarda tout autour de lui et, visiblement soulagé de ne pas voir Hermione, il soupira.

- Tu sais bien que ta mère est morte mon poussin. Papa te l'as expliqué tu te souviens ?

- Il a dit que c'était des loups qui l'avaient mangé.

Hermione pleura. Zélodine …

- Mais maman, elle est toujours là, et elle s'appelle Hermione, déclara la petite fille, sûre d'elle.

Charlie la dévisagea un moment, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi elle parlait. Il s'agenouilla face à la petite.

- Zélo, ne dis pas de bêtise, tu veux ? Allez viens, il faut qu'on transplane, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

- Non, cria l'enfant en refusant la main qu'on lui tendait, non ! Je ne veux pas laisser maman toute seule !

Sur ce, elle courut vers Hermione.

* * *

Drago contempla la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait compris pourquoi on avait envoyé Hermione dans cet enfer. Cette enfant était sa fille, à n'en pas douter, et il semblait évident qu'elle était morte ce soir-là. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi l'Hermione de l'époque n'était pas là pour protéger sa fille et pourquoi la fillette se trouvait au beau milieu d'une guerre. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Hermione soit capable de laisser sa fille se faire tuer sans rien faire. Sa douleur se lisait sur son visage. Elle allait craquer. Et Drago avait peur pour elle.

* * *

Alors que la petite fille arrivait à proximité d'Hermione, elle fut stoppée dans son élan. Bellatrix, une lueur amusée sur son visage, lui faisait face.

- Alors ma petite, tu es toute seule ? Tu as perdu ton cher papa ? susurra-t-elle à l'enfant terrorisée.

Face à ce monstre qu'elle connaissait bien, Zélodine avait peur. Elle entendait souvent Harry et son père raconter ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'avait aucune pitié, elle n'avait pas de cœur. Cependant, elle regarda un instant sa mère et songea qu'elle devrait être courageuse, comme elle, pour aller à Gryffondor et rendre son père heureux. Elle dissimula donc du mieux qu'elle put la peur qu'elle ressentait et s'avança pour faire face à la sorcière. Elle n'avait pas encore 4 ans mais elle avait déjà l'âme d'un lion. Hermione en avait mal au cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait.

- Laissez mon papa tranquille, monstre !

Etonnée par tant d'audace, Bellatrix s'avança vers l'enfant et lui effleura la joue. Il était fort dommage qu'un tel caractère ne soit pas du bon côté songea-t-elle tristement.

- Viens avec moi ma petite, mon maitre te choieras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

- JAMAIS !

L'enfant lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, arrachant un grognement à Bellatrix.

- J'aurais dû me douter de cette réponse ! Tu es bien comme ta mère, courageuse à en crever et pas intelligente pour deux sous !

- Ne parlez pas comme ça, de ma maman !

- Quand je pense que je vais devoir te tuer, murmura Bellatrix, déçue. Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

- Certaine. Mon papa dit toujours qu'il faut faire le bonheur et vous, vous donnez du malheur à tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme vous !

La maturité de la jeune enfant amusa Bellatrix et serra le cœur d'Hermione. Elle aurait préféré voir sa fille choyée par Voldemort que morte. Elle devait agir, malgré l'interdit.

- Une dernière parole avant de mourir ? demanda Bellatrix en riant.

Et la jeune fille se mit à chanter.

« _Well, if you want to sing out, sing out_

_And if you want to be free, be free_

_'Cause there's a million things to be_

_You know that here are _»

Hermione comprit que sa fille s'adressait à elle. Elle lui chantait leur chanson, celle qu'elles aimaient tant. Le visage brouillé de larme, Hermione se détourna de sa fille. Elle devait continuer. Pour elle. Parce que la vie devait continuer. Même sans elle.

* * *

Drago contempla douloureusement la jeune femme. Il ressentait sa tristesse dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle avait réussi. Mais elle avait tout perdu. Sa fille, pour la deuxième fois, son sourire, son innocence. Elle ne vivait plus, elle ne faisait que survivre. Il regarda Blaise un instant et comprit que lui aussi avait mal. Et peur aussi. Allaient-ils tous ressortir sains d'esprits de cette aventure ?

* * *

« _And if you want to live high, live high_

_And if you want to live low, live low_

_'Cause there's a million ways to go_

_You know that here are_

_You can do what you want…_ »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse achever la chanson, la petite fille tomba sur le sol, raide morte. S'en était fini de Zélodine Weasley Granger.

Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur en miette, Hermione continua son périple à travers la marée humaine, avançant de plus en plus vite, courant, même. Soudain, elle le vit. Cet objet qui lui avait déchiré le cœur. Elle récupéra le symbole en toute hâte et le contempla. Le feu, c'était sa fille, fougueuse et si courageuse qui, à quatre ans à peine, avait osé défier le mal. Ce feu, c'était sa plus grande réussite et la perte la plus douloureuse de sa vie.

Sans qu'elle ait fait quoique ce soit pour, elle se trouva dehors, près de Blaise et de Drago. Elle leva la tête courageusement, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. Sa fille ne l'aurait pas permis.

* * *

**Ne me haïssez pas!**

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, la chanson est de Cat Stevens, elle s'appelle « If you want to sing out » et je l'ai découverte pour la première fois dans le film tiré de la magnifique pièce de théâtre Harold et Maude.**

**C'était le dernier chapitre des vacances, après, je pense que je publierai moins souvent (chaque week-end en fait)! Bonne rentrée à tous ceux que ça concerne :)**


	9. La terre

**Hello!**

**Me voici de retour après une semaine d'absence!**

**Bien entendu, merci à la grande folle qui me sert de bêta!**

**D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous met sa dernière review qui m'a fait rire comme une idiote devant mon ordinateur: **

**"Il était une fois une Voldynette sauvage qui apparaît à l'entrée de l'immense appartement de Blaise. La première personne qu'elle vit fut, le grand Drago Malefoy, dans ses mauvais jours. Elle, pensant à sa fanfiction, rigola.**

**- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? grogna Malefoy, le regard menaçant**  
**- Parce que t'es un babtou fragile, bro' !**

**Le blondinet la foudroya du regard et hurla aussi fort qu'il le put :**

**- MON PÈRE EN ENTENDRA PARLER !**  
**- Ton père est mort clochard.**

**Ce fut la première fois que quelqu'un cloua le bec, à cet ancien Serpentard. Mais elle comprit bien vite, qu'elle s'était vraiment retrouvée à l'intérieur de sa fiction, et en rigola encore plus. Oui, on pouvait dire que Voldychette, était vraiment sadique. Et pour la peine, l'auteure de l'histoire, fit danser la macarena à tous les personnages importants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en meurent d'épuisement. FIN"**

**Cette fille est unique ^^**

**Bon allez, fini le blabla et les idioties de Padmarosa, place à l'action!**

* * *

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. En effet, lorsque la voix reprit la parole, ce ne fut pas pour leur annoncer de bonnes nouvelles.

- J'ai décidé de changer les règles du jeu. Ce ne sera pas un seul joueur mais trois qui subiront l'épreuve. Pour celle-ci, vous devrez traverser le pont des secrets et trouver le symbole représentatif de Blaise Zabini : la terre.

Et, comme pour Hermione, une porte s'ouvrit. Ils y pénétrèrent. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grotte. Devant eux, le vide. Au milieu de ce vide : le symbole recherché. Hermione brandit sa baguette mais rien ne se produisit.

- On ne peut pas utiliser la magie ici …

- Comment allons-nous faire ? demanda Drago, perplexe

- Je crois que je sais, murmura Hermione, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas ça.

- Dis toujours.

- Et bien… Dans une série moldue (1), à un moment, les personnages se retrouvent face à une telle situation et … et ce n'est qu'en disant chacun leur tour leurs secrets le plus noir qu'ils parviennent au centre de la grotte.

Apercevant la lueur de terreur qui brillait dans les yeux de ses compagnons, Blaise se décida à prendre la parole en premier.

- On va voir si c'est ça.

Il regarda Drago un instant et lui dit :

- Drago, tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu le sais.

L'interpellé lui sourit.

- Non, ne sourit pas, pas avant que j'ai fini. Je n'arriverais pas à le dire sinon.

Il se tut un instant, cherchant du soutien dans les yeux de son ami. Il soupira et se lança :

- Tu te rappelles, quand Théo est mort ? Oui, bien sûr que tu te rappelles … Et bien … C'était ma faute. Non, ne dis rien, je n'ai pas fini. Tu te souviens, ce jour-là, nous avions décidé de partir avec Pansy. Nous avions décidé d'œuvrer secrètement pour le bien. Ce jour-là, Théo a tenté de nous empêcher de partir. Il nous a menacés de nous dénoncer. J'avais bien vu ta colère et je voulais éviter de faire du mal à Théo. Alors, je t'ai demandé de me faire confiance et de me laisser le raisonner. Tout ça, tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai échoué. Et, pour éviter qu'il ne nous vende au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je l'ai … j'ai … je lui ai jeté le sort d'amnésie. Et lorsque le mage noir l'a torturé, il n'a rien pu dire. C'est pour ça qu'il est mort. Parce qu'il n'a rien dit. Parce que je l'en ai empêché…

Blaise, les larmes aux yeux, se détourna de Drago. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait à Théo. Le remord était sa punition. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il pense à cette horrible journée.

Hermione, émue par la détresse de son ami, s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il la repoussa doucement.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Une partie du pont venait de se construire.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, moi, je l'aurais sûrement tué.

Blaise se tourna vers le blond, surpris.

- Tu es le meilleur de nous Blaise, c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui.

Et il serra avec effusion la main de son presque frère, lui assurant ainsi que rien ne changerait entre eux après cette révélation.

- Je pense que c'est mon tour, déclara Drago en lâchant la main de Blaise.

Il regarda la première partie du pont d'un air inquiet puis se tourna courageusement vers Hermione.

- Hermione, j'ai toujours été exécrable avec toi. Sang de bourbe, miss je sais tout, miss parfaite, tous les noms que je t'ai donnés n'ont été que des insultes.

Il patienta un moment, cherchant ses mots sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione. Il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- Je t'aime.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Hermione détourna le regard. Blessé, Drago regarda Blaise qui lui, l'encourageait à poursuivre. Il se décida alors à tout lui dire.

- Je ne l'ai réellement compris qu'en quatrième année, le soir du bal de Noël. Avant, je pensais que tout ce que j'éprouvais à ton égard était de la jalousie, parce que tu étais plus intelligente que je ne l'ai jamais été, que tu avais des amis qui auraient donné leur vie pour toi, parce que tu étais belle … Mais te voir danser au bras de cet abruti m'a tailladé le cœur. Je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Comme je ne pouvais obtenir ton amour, j'ai tout fait pour obtenir ta haine, parce qu'elle vaut toujours mieux que ton indifférence… Je regrette.

Il se tut. Il savait depuis le début que ce secret-là serait douloureux. Pour elle, pour lui, pour leur nouvelle famille. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait trop souffert. Il venait de perdre l'amitié naissante qui s'érigeait entre eux deux. Il lui avait rappelé tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il lui avait montré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. En voyant l'air dégouté qu'elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de dissimuler, Drago sentit son cœur se briser en morceaux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela faisait aussi mal.

La deuxième partie du pont apparut mais personne ne la regarda. Hermione n'osait pas regarder Drago. Elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se tourna donc vers Blaise et entama le récit de son secret le plus noir.

- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez la mort de Ginny Weasley pendant la guerre. Les journaux disaient qu'elle était morte en combattant les mangemorts. Vous vous rappelez ?

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Je me souviens. A la radio, Potter avait demandé une minute de silence pour elle … La femme qu'il aimait, renchérit Drago

Hermione hésita. Serait-elle capable de révéler au grand jour ce secret qui la rongeait depuis si longtemps ? Elle pensa à Narcissa puis à Zélodine. Il le fallait, ils devaient remporter ce jeu, pour elles. Elle plongea de nouveau son regard sombre dans les yeux de Blaise et continua son aveu.

- Elle est morte pendant une mission de l'Ordre, qu'elle accomplissait avec moi, Harry et Ron, avec qui j'avais un enfant depuis deux ans. Nous devions récupérer Molly Weasley, que les mangemorts avaient capturé une semaine auparavant. Le plan était simple. Moi et Ginny, nous devions faire diversion pendant que les garçons récupéraient Molly par l'arrière. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux, le souffle court. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de revivre ça. Blaise aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire de se calmer mais il savait qu'il lui fallait continuer. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Pas de retour possible. C'était le contrat. D'une légère pression de main sur son épaule, il l'encouragea à continuer.

- Ginny Weasley n'a pas succombé sous les sorts des mangemorts. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Elle respira un grand coup et entreprit de s'expliquer.

- Nous nous battions contre une dizaine de mangemorts. Dans l'euphorie de la bataille, je ne voyais pas du tout à qui je lançais des sorts, je me contentais d'en lancer vers l'endroit d'où ils provenaient. Je pense qu'ils l'ont vu. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait cela. A un moment, j'ai évité de peu un sortilège de mort … J'avais peur … Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi il ne venait pas du même endroit que les fois d'avant … J'ai riposté … J'ai envoyé un sortilège de mort … Sur Ginny Potter … Elle était sous imperium, mais ça, je ne l'ai su que plus tard, lorsque Bellatrix, j'aurais reconnu sa voix entre mille, s'en est vanté …

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, en pleurs.

- Harry et Ron sont arrivés à ce moment-là, ils m'ont vu le faire. Ils voulaient me tuer. Ils étaient persuadés que j'étais devenue une mangemort.

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant pour sécher ses pleurs.

- Je leur ai jeté le sort d'oubliette … Et je suis partie … Ils ne se rappellent même plus qui je suis. Ni eux, ni les autres membres de l'Ordre que j'ai amnésié un par un pendant un an…J'ai continué la bataille seule, de mon côté, c'est pour ça que j'ai été décorée héroïne de guerre au même titre que Harry ou Ron à la fin de la guerre. J'ai abandonné ma fille. Ma Zélodine. Elle n'a jamais su le véritable nom de sa mère et ne le sauras jamais … Je l'aimais tant … Elle est morte le dernier soir de la guerre… Ron, abattu par la mort de Lavande, l'avait confié à Charlie mais elle s'est enfuie… Pour moi… Je n'aurais jamais pu rester dans le monde sorcier en sachant ce que j'avais fait … Je n'aurais jamais pu redevenir amie avec Ron et Harry après ce que je leur avais fait … Je suis un monstre.

Les larmes repartirent de plus belle et semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Elle avait mal. Et elle le méritait.

Blaise était atterré. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'un être si frêle portait un aussi lourd fardeau. Il se tourna vers Drago et vit à son expression qu'il luttait pour ne pas la consoler. Elle ne l'aurait pas accepté.

La troisième et dernière partie du pont se forma. Ils étaient brisés. Leurs secrets leur faisaient mal.

Pourtant, il fallait continuer. Blaise en était parfaitement conscient. Il franchit le pont et récupéra le symbole qui leur avait tant couté.

- Je l'ai, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

Hermione, toujours sur le sol, secouée de sanglots intarissables, ne releva pas la tête. Elle semblait incapable de bouger. Drago, le regard fixé sur elle, avait l'air torturé. Jetant un œil au symbole qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Blaise Zabini comprit pourquoi il était la terre. Il était leur soutien, c'était lui qui les supportait. Sans lui, ils n'étaient rien.

- Ne vous laissez pas abattre, hurla-t-il, c'est ce qu'il ou elle veut ! Nous devons continuer !

Puis il prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'il put, malgré les coups de poing qu'elle martelait sur son torse. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il était là, quoiqu'il arrive. Ils étaient là. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, Hermione toujours dans ses bras, et Drago les suivit, le cœur lourd.

Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'en entrant.

Ils n'en sortaient pas indemnes.

Le meurtrier avait réussi.

Ils étaient brisés…

* * *

**(1) Once upon a time**

**Review please!**


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Une petite note de l'auteur qui est désolée de ne pas avoir précisé quelques petites choses avant.**

**Les héros de l'histoire ont 22 ans (ça, je l'ai déjà dit). On est en hiver 1999, bientôt 2000 et la guerre est finie depuis 1 an. J'ai oublié de vous dire que pour moi, la guerre a duré 4 ans (j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer une guerre d'une seule année) et que, du coup, Hermione a eu sa fille à 17 ans, au début de la guerre et que celle-ci est bien morte à la fin (non, Hermione n'a pas été enceinte à 13 ans !**

**Voilà pour les petites précisions chronologiques sans lesquelles il doit être difficile de me comprendre !**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose manque (encore) de précision!**

**Sinon, ça a été votre rentrée (pour ceux qui en ont eu une) ?**

**Bisous bisous et encore désolée de vous avoir embrouillés !**


	11. L'eau

**Good Morning every body! Comment ça va vous?**

**Me revoilà pour le 9ème chapitre (si l'on ne compte pas le prologue)!**

**Un gros merci et un gros bisou à ma petite fleur adorée (Padmarosa pour les intimes) sans qui rien n'est jamais possible :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Je vois que vous avez réussi avec succès la deuxième épreuve, à présent, passons à l'épreuve de l'eau, qui, comme vous vous en doutez, est l'élément caractéristique de Drago Malefoy. Avancez jeune homme.

Quittant la proximité rassurante de Blaise et d'Hermione, le blond s'avança lentement. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, priant silencieusement pour que ses deux compagnons ne participent pas à l'aventure. Ils avaient suffisamment souffert. Tout cela à cause de lui.

- Vous allez devoir affronter seul votre crainte la plus grande afin de récupérer, vous aussi, votre symbole. Vous ne devrez jamais vous arrêtez de marcher avant de l'avoir retrouvé. Êtes-vous prêts ?

Il ne dit rien mais son regard en disait long. Il était déterminé. Il vaincrait. Seul.

Alors, la porte se matérialisa pour la troisième fois et le jeune homme pénétra dans le monde des ténèbres. Il faisait noir, on n'y voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. L'air lui-même était glacial et coupant. Le mal se faisait ressentir dans chacune des fibres de son corps.

Il avança, prenant sur lui pour ne pas faire marche arrière. Il marchait sans comprendre. Etait-ce cela sa plus grande crainte ? Le noir ? La solitude ?

Il marchait toujours.

Soudain, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. A sa droite, une lumière rouge s'alluma. Les cris se succédaient dans le noir. Drago savait à qui ils appartenaient. Il savait aussi qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion.

- Ne me tuez pas ! hurla la voix.

Ce cri déchira le cœur de Drago. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il détourna tête, écœuré, tandis qu'un cadavre roulait sur le sol, poignardé. Les larmes aux yeux, il continua sa marche funèbre, suivi par le rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

Hermione retint un cri de terreur. C'était Blaise qu'elle avait vu mourir sur cet écran, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Il ou Elle lui avait réservé le châtiment le plus horrible, elle l'avait compris. Il verrait la destruction de tous ceux qui constituaient son monde. Et Blaise n'était que le prélude, la suite serait beaucoup plus horrible. Voyant son inquiétude, Blaise lui prit tendrement la main et la serra du plus fort qu'il put. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Drago, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer.

* * *

Drago avançait toujours dans le noir le plus complet. Les cris qu'il avait entendu, résonnaient encore dans son crâne mais il avançait, courageusement. Il savait que ce n'était pas fini. Il devait être prêt.

Il sentit une main caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Il ne put se retourner. Il avançait toujours, de plus en plus vite. La main se fit plus pressante, caressant de plus en plus rapidement les mèches blondes du jeune homme. Soudain, plus rien. Elle avait disparu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une deuxième lumière rouge s'alluma, à sa droite, cette fois.

Sa mère se tenait debout et lui souriait. On aurait dit qu'elle l'encourageait à continuer. Drago répondit à son sourire, et, comme si il n'attendait que ce moment-là, Lucius surgit de nulle part et posa ses doigts fins sur le cou blanchâtre de son épouse.

- Tu m'as trahi … Pour lui … murmura-t-il en désignant Drago d'un mouvement de tête.

Il regarda sa femme un instant, dégouté et resserra un peu plus la prise sur son cou. Toujours en avançant, Drago contemplait la scène, tétanisé. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard. Sa mère allait mourir, par sa faute. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. Il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu l'as toujours aimé plus que de raison Narcissa et aujourd'hui, tu mourras, à cause de cet amour si fort! souffla Lucius d'un air dément.

Il lâcha brusquement sa femme qui tomba sur le sol dur. Elle releva la tête en grimaçant et contempla son époux avec pitié. Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire avec dignité. Elle se redressa et sortit sa baguette, en bois d'aubépine et crin de licorne, de son fourreau. Narcissa foudroya des yeux l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si longtemps et elle leva sa baguette. Elle rayonnait d'une aura de puissance impressionnante. Elle était belle. Drago n'avait jamais vu sa mère de cette façon et sa grandeur le bouleversa. Il aurait voulu s'interposer entre ses parents pour sauver sa mère, cette femme qui l'aimait au point de donner sa vie pour lui, mais il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. Il y a eu un éclair de lumière verte et Narcissa s'effondra, foudroyée.

Drago avançait. Les larmes obscurcissaient sa vision mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Le rire infernal était remplacé par les injures de son père. Il fit de nouveau noir mais les horreurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Le cœur de Drago battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et il aurait tout donné pour se l'arracher. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir une telle douleur. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite. Il savait qui il verrait et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter.

Malheureusement pour lui, la troisième et dernière lumière rouge s'alluma.

* * *

Lorsque la lumière couleur sang s'alluma pour la troisième face à Drago, Hermione sut qui se trouvait là. Cette femme en guenille debout devant Lord Voldemort, c'était elle. Aucun doute possible. Blaise resserra un peu plus son emprise sur ses doigts et regarda douloureusement le petit écran. Drago allait devoir voir la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Et Blaise savait qu'il lui serait impossible de continuer. Car Drago était l'eau. S'il faisait figure de prince de glace et d'homme insensible, il était en réalité un flot continu de sentiments profonds et terriblement humains. Il ne pourrait pas avancer. Blaise le savait et il avait mal pour son ami.

* * *

Hermione … C'était elle. Elle se tenait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Elle ne se rendrait pas. Elle était forte.

Son corps était couvert d'ecchymoses et de griffures, signe d'une lutte ardente pour la liberté. Même dans cet état, elle était belle. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille naïve de Poudlard. C'était une lionne et elle était prête à en découdre. Face à elle, le monstre sans nez souriait. Son air victorieux montrait qu'il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'issue de ce combat.

- Alors sang de bourbe, où se cache-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

- Tu sais que c'est à cause de son père que l'homme que tu aimes ignore tout de toi ? Que c'est à cause de lui qu'il t'a remplacé en tant que mère de son enfant ? A cause de ce chien ?

Drago comprit immédiatement. Ce qu'il venait de dire devait être la seule chose vraie de l'histoire. Même si cette scène ne s'était jamais passée, Hermione n'ayant jamais été torturée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le jeune blond était presque sûr que son père était à l'origine de toutes les souffrances d'Hermione. Il voulait effacer sa douleur. Il voulait effacer tout le mal que la famille Malefoy lui avait fait. Il voulait lui demander pardon à genoux pour le reste de ses jours. Mais il ne pouvait que la regarder mourir et continuer à avancer.

* * *

Hermione observa sa propre torture en silence. Non, elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas que c'était Lucius qui avait lancé le sortilège maudit sur Ginevra avant aujourd'hui. C'était donc à cause du père de Drago que Ron et son entourage étaient persuadés que Zélodine était la fille de Lavande Brown… Ron… C'était à cause de ce monstre de Lucius Malefoy que Ron et toute sa famille portaient le deuil de sa femme et de sa fille… La pièce manquante venait de rejoindre le puzzle. Mais malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago se sentait aussi mal. Il n'avait pas à regretter quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'était pas son père…

* * *

La baguette du Lord se leva et une boule rougeâtre fusa, vers elle. La jeune fille tomba sur le sol en se tordant de douleur.

Elle planta son regard dans les yeux du jeune blond d'un air suppliant. Il devait l'aider ou elle mourrait ici, sur le sol dur, comme une chienne. Drago tenta de dévier son regard mais les cris de douleur de la jolie brune le ramenaient vers elle. Il devait continuer à avancer.

- Dra … Drago, murmura-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

La sentir si faible fut pour lui une torture inimaginable. Il criait avec elle. Il avait l'impression de subir lui aussi le sortilège doloris. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps. Il fallait que cela s'arrête.

Soudain, comme s'il avait entendu sa supplique muette, le mage noir abaissa sa baguette. Il franchit en quelques pas l'espace qui le séparait d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Alors Granger, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où se trouve Drago ? Je sais que c'est pour toi qu'il a déserté … Cet imbécile veut laver les crimes de son père…

La jeune fille balança sa tête de gauche à droite, refusant de lui livrer l'information qu'il désirait tant. Malgré la douleur, la flamme brillait encore au fond de ses yeux. Maudit courage des gryffondors ! La rouge et or allait mourir pour sauver un homme dont elle n'avait que faire…

- Très bien, dit-il en se relevant, alors je n'ai plus besoin de toi.

En un coup de baguette, elle se retrouva ligotée. Elle ne protesta pas. Elle avait peur, c'était indéniable, mais elle acceptait son sort avec grandeur. Elle était à cet instant, plus digne que n'importe quel sang pur. Elle était la plus courageuse des lionnes.

- Puisque tu es une fille pleine de feu Granger, je t'assure une mort dans ton élément ! ricana le serpent, ravi de sa trouvaille.

Sur ce, il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et la jeune fille fut encerclée par le feu. Ses yeux appelaient à l'aide mais sa bouche se refusait à supplier. Elle releva la tête, fière, malgré le feu qui lui léchait le corps. Elle ne céderait pas devant lui. Jamais.

- Rassures-toi, ce n'est pas un feu ordinaire, celui-là te tueras en quelques heures, susurra-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'aurais pas dû protéger Drago, il ne le méritait pas.

Et l'horrible sorcier partit, laissant Drago seul avec une Hermione qui s'était mise à hurler de douleur. Elle souffrait. Hermione qui souffrait pour lui. Hermione qui se mourrait pour lui.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher. Il n'obéissait plus à sa propre volonté. Seule la force de son amour le guidait. Il regarda Hermione un moment, torturé par le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait oublié que cette scène n'était pas réelle, qu'Hermione n'était pas réellement là, agonisante mais qu'elle était saine et sauve derrière un écran de douleur. Il avait peur qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui pardonner. Pourquoi s'était-il enfui sans elle ? Il ne se souvenait plus mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il fallait la sauver à présent. Quitte à voir chaque jour son regard de haine, il fallait la sauver. Lentement, mesurant les conséquences de ce qu'il allait faire, Drago leva sa baguette. « Aguamenti » murmura-t-il le visage obstrué par les larmes.

* * *

Blaise aurait aimé se tromper. Mais Drago avait bel et bien cédé à l'illusion. Il avait cru et s'était arrêté. Le jeu était fini. Ils allaient tous mourir.

* * *

« Aguamenti »

Lorsque ses mots furent prononcés, tout disparut. Il avait échoué. Il s'était arrêté. Et malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il fallait la sauver. Elle était la seule qui compte vraiment. Il en avait trop vu en une seule journée. Il était temps pour lui de mourir.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Il ne voulait plus rien voir. Il sentait, au loin, quelqu'un qui l'enlaçait mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait plus vivre.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est sur cette note gaie que je vous quitte (pour vous retrouver la semaine prochaine, bien entendu)! **

**Bisous, bisous, bonne semaine à tous, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis!**

**Voldynouchette**


	12. L'air

**Je remercie les 2 personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent! Sur plus de 80 vues, vous êtes 2 à me donner votre avis, je suis fière de vous. Pour les autres, essayez d'être sympa, je me foule à vous pondre une histoire et vous ne me dites même pas ce que vous en pensez! Comment voulez-vous que je fasses quelque chose pour vous si vous ne me dites pas ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas! P Enfin bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

Hermione serrait Drago contre elle le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, ne disait rien. Il se contentait de trembler comme une feuille, la respiration haletante et les yeux baignés de larmes. On l'aurait cru au seuil de la mort.

- Drago, je t'en prie, nous avons besoin de toi, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, reviens !

Il ne dit toujours rien mais Hermione sentit sa respiration se calmer. Avec une petite pensée pour sa fille, Hermione murmura les paroles de leur chanson à Drago. Il s'apaisa instantanément. Les yeux fermés, il semblait dormir paisiblement dans les bras d'Hermione. Blaise les regarda un instant et soupira. Il était vraiment temps que ça se termine ou ils allaient finir avec un cadavre sur les bras…

- Vous avez échoué, tonna la voix.

Le symbole bleuté flotta un instant dans les airs puis retomba lourdement dans la main de Drago. La lueur bleue qui s'en dégageait lui fit mal au cœur. Elle représentait son échec. Sa faiblesse.

- Il va falloir affronter une quatrième épreuve, si vous ne voulez pas être tués !

Drago releva la tête et Blaise sentit son cœur se serrer en le regardant. Il était clair que son ami préférait la mort à une torture supplémentaire. Hermione resserra ses bras autour de lui et lui adressa un sourire confiant. Elle était là pour lui. C'était l'essentiel.

- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Demanda Blaise

- De vous Monsieur Zabini, rien.

- Qui se chargera d'effectuer la dernière épreuve alors ?

- Madame Malefoy. Il est temps pour elle de mettre ses forces à contribution. Je vais aussi avoir besoin du jeune Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione et Blaise se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. L'annonce de cette nouvelle épreuve était la preuve qu'on ne voulait pas les tuer. On voulait les détruire. Et cette idée était confirmée par le fait qu'on remettait Drago dans un jeu dont il n'était pas encore réellement sorti. Drago… Serait-il capable d'affronter la douleur une fois de plus ? Persuadée qu'il en avait beaucoup trop vu pour le restant de ses jours, Hermione se proposa pour le remplacer.

- Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger, ce jeune homme auquel vous tenait tant ne sera qu'une motivation. La véritable joueuse reste Narcissa Malefoy !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Drago sera emprisonné avec le symbole de l'air qui, comme vous l'avez compris, représente Lady Malefoy. Le but de l'épreuve sera de le libérer. Il n'est qu'un moyen de la forcer à participer si vous préférez.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! Narcissa n'est pas en état de participer à votre jeu de dingue ! Laissez-les en paix !

- Puisque vous y tenez tant Miss Granger, vous et Monsieur Zabini aurait un rôle à jouer dans le dernier acte !

- Vous êtes horrible !

La voix ricana mais ne répondit pas. Tout était dit. Drago devrait repasser la porte des ténèbres pour voir sa mère lutter à mort. Blaise frémit. Hermione avait raison, Narcissa n'était pas en état de concourir et Drago encore moins. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Peu à peu, le noir se fit.

Lorsque la lumière se ralluma, ils se trouvaient dans une arène. Aucune issue possible. Drago était au centre, attaché à un poteau par de grosses chaines de métal. A côté de lui, le symbole argenté luisait. Hermione était à ses côtés. Elle n'était pas attachée mais il semblait que quelque chose d'invisible l'empêchait de se mouvoir. Blaise se tenait accroupi, juste devant Drago. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas bouger. Quant à Narcissa, elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'arène, derrière des rangées interminables de barbelés. La grande Lady Malefoy se tenait droite, fière et belle comme elle l'avait toujours été, même dans la plus douce des folies. Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une arène, son fils étant attaché face à elle.

- Voilà, dit la voix, pour retrouver votre fils et le symbole qui assurera votre liberté, il vous faudra éliminer tous les obstacles qui se trouveront sur votre chemin.

Narcissa regarda un instant autour d'elle, analysant rapidement la situation. En plus de sa baguette, un poignard était accroché à sa ceinture. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un simple geste élimina tous les barbelés. Trop simple, songea-t-elle en avançant vers son fils. Beaucoup trop simple… En effet, alors qu'elle allait le rejoindre, deux hommes armés jusqu'aux dents tombèrent du ciel. C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Ils étaient sur son chemin. Ils étaient des obstacles à éliminer. Narcissa n'était pas une meurtrière, et pourtant, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde. D'un geste, elle en stupéfixia un mais le deuxième, beaucoup plus rapide, évita le sort et lui ôta sa baguette des mains. Le bout de bois magique tomba à l'autre bout de l'arène, beaucoup trop loin d'elle. Il n'était plus temps de penser à la récupérer. Ce serait un duel à la moldue. Intéressant… L'homme pointa sa baguette sur Narcissa et un léger picotement lui effleura immédiatement la joue. Elle toucha son visage et porta sa main à son regard. Du sang. Elle était blessée. La rage consumait la si douce Lady Malefoy. Elle regarda son adversaire les yeux remplis de haine et porta la main à son poignard. Elle ne se contrôlait plus. La peur et la haine se mêlaient en elle et guidaient chacun de ses actes. Elle courut vers l'homme et tenta de lui planter le poignard en plein cœur. Mais il était bien trop rapide et Narcissa se trouva rapidement à terre, une nouvelle coupure ornant son beau visage. Il tourna autour d'elle comme un rapace autour de sa proie et fondit sur elle. Narcissa s'esquiva juste à temps et l'homme se retrouva à terre lui aussi, à ses côtés, sonné. Rapide comme l'éclair, elle coinça ses mains entre ses jambes et lui posa la lame sur le cou. Le moment de vérité. En deux secondes et sans même avoir eu le temps de crier, il était mort. La douce Narcissa venait de tuer un homme. Et cette idée ne lui faisait pas peur. Bien au contraire, elle l'enhardissait. Elle devait sauver son fils, le reste importait peu…

Elle se releva donc, un sourire vengeur sur ses lèvres, et poussa du pied le cadavre qui roula sur le sol. Elle continua sa marche vers son fils. Aveuglée par la rage de vaincre, elle ne voyait même pas le dégout qui ornait les traits si délicats de son enfant. Voir sa mère sombrer dans le mal pour le sauver, lui, le répugnait plus qu'autre chose. Mais Narcissa n'en avait cure. L'important était de le sauver, peu importe qu'elle le dégoute du moment qu'il vivait. Peu importe qu'elle perde son âme dans les profondeurs obscures du crime du moment qu'il respirait. Il était tout pour elle et nul ne pourrait le lui enlever.

Elle avança encore, déterminée, et se trouva devant Blaise Zabini. Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa son regard. Elle s'arrêta. La rage consumait encore ses traits jadis si enchanteurs, mais elle se mêlait à présent au doute. Etait-il lui aussi un obstacle ? Comme si elle avait deviné ses interrogations, la voix lui répondit :

- Vous devez éliminer TOUS les obstacles ma chère Narcissa !

Et elle rit. Sadique. C'était donc ça le jeu, ils devaient s'entretuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un… Hermione frissonna. Non, Narcissa ne pouvait pas se plier à une règle aussi atroce. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une âme en peine, comme eux tous. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Et pourtant…

De l'incompréhension, le regard de Narcissa passa à une féroce détermination. Car Narcissa était l'air. Douce comme une brise printanière ou sèche comme l'atmosphère du désert. Elle était changeante, elle était partout, elle était la vie et la mort. Mais surtout, comme l'air qui se faufile partout quoique vous vouliez, rien ne lui résistait. Quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait et aucun obstacle n'était en mesure de l'arrêter. Même pas Blaise Zabini.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs terrifié. Il avait compris. Il se doutait de ce qui allait se passer et son incapacité à se mouvoir le terrorisait. Il allait finir tué par Narcissa Malefoy, qu'il considérait jusque-là comme sa propre mère, sous les yeux horrifiés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il mourrait et les autres sombreraient dans le désespoir. Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Blaise ferma ses yeux, seule partie de son anatomie qu'il pouvait bouger. Des larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les stopper. La voix avait gagnée. Ce n'était pas une quatrième chance, c'était leur mise à mort.

Narcissa le regarda un instant puis détourna les yeux, comme écœurée d'elle-même. Cependant, elle leva tout de même le poignard au-dessus de sa tête. En-dessous d'elle, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Blaise pleurait. C'était la fin.

* * *

**Alors? Ca donne quoi cette fois**?


	13. Sortir du jeu?

**J'adore votre motivation... C'est fou ce que c'est entraînant... Bref, merci à mes deux uniques reviewers qui ne me laissent pas toute seule!**

* * *

_Narcissa leva le poignard au-dessus de sa tête. En-dessous d'elle, recroquevillé sur lui-même, Blaise pleurait. C'était la fin._

C'était impossible.

La boule au ventre, Hermione se dit qu'il était grand temps d'agir. Narcissa n'était pas un monstre, c'était le jeu qui l'avait transformée.

Qu'allaient-ils subir la fois suivante ? Car elle en était sûre, s'ils ne mourraient pas tous ici, ce ne serait pas la fin du jeu. Allaient-ils passer ainsi d'épreuves en épreuves jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tous tués de la façon la plus cruelle possible ? Sûrement. Donc, il était temps que tout cela cesse. Il n'y aurait pas de cinquième épreuve. Aucun d'entre eux ne mourrait aujourd'hui. Elle en faisait la promesse, au nom de cette famille qu'ils avaient créé de toute pièce.

« Illusion, désillusion ». C'était le mot de passe. La clé de l'énigme. Elle en était convaincue.

Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel mot de passe ? S'il y avait une raison, c'était la solution, la réponse à toutes ses questions. C'était certain. La jeune gryffondor se concentra du mieux qu'elle put, tentant d'ignorer les gémissements de Blaise et les pleurs de Drago. C'était dur. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide en elle. Les cris de Drago se répercutaient en elle. Il fallair faire le vide. Le temps lui était compté. Il fallait trouver. Et vite.

« Illusion, désillusion »

Ce monde était donc une illusion. Logique. Mais comment en sortir ? Comment s'échappe-t-on du monde des rêves ?

« illusion, désillusion »

Elle avait compris. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son corps, cherchant ainsi à savoir si sa théorie s'avérait vraie. En effet, peu de temps après, elle ressentit un léger picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle allait enfin pouvoir agir ! Le picotement s'étendit progressivement jusqu'à parcourir son corps tout entier et l'envahir littéralement. Elle regarda sa main, sans oser y croire et plia lentement son index. Elle avait réussi ! Elle pouvait se mouvoir à nouveau !

Fière de son succès, elle en avait oublié pendant un instant la scène de crime qui se déroulait devant elle. C'était à elle d'agir à présent. C'était à elle de les sauver et de les sortir de cet enfer. C'était son rôle.

* * *

_« If you want to sing out, sing out »_

* * *

Hermione savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

Tout cela n'était qu'illusion. S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir, il fallait qu'ils en sortent. Il fallait sortir du cauchemar.

Et Hermione savait comment faire.

Il était temps de faire preuve de volonté.

* * *

_« If you want to be free, be free »_

* * *

- NARCISSA ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

L'interpellée tourna la tête un instant pour la regarder. On sentait dans ses yeux une haine bestiale. Pas réellement destinée à Blaise mais plutôt à toutes choses qui la sépareraient de son fils. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Si Hermione n'agissait pas maintenant, elle tuerait Blaise sans hésiter.

- Ce monde n'est qu'une illusion, il n'existe pas réellement. Lâchez ce couteau ! Vous ne voyez pas que ce monde fait de nous ce qu'il veut ? Il nous détruit, il nous façonne, il nous déforme… LA MEURTRIERE, CE N'EST PAS VOUS ! RESISTEZ !

Déstabilisée, Narcissa lâcha le poignard qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Peu de temps après, elle s'affaissa sur le sol, vaincue, terrassée par la violence des propos. Elle venait enfin de réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et le mal qu'elle avait failli accomplir la submergea. Elle avait failli tuer quelqu'un. Narcissa se mit alors à hurler de douleur, tentant rageusement d'extraire d'elle toute cette haine qui n'était pas la sienne.

Tout en continuant à crier à Narcissa qu'elle devait se reprendre, Hermione courut auprès de Blaise. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle s'agenouilla et le serra dans ses bras. Elle avait eu si peur pour lui ! Le jeune homme, toujours secoué de tremblements de terreur, leva les yeux vers sa sauveuse et lui sourit tristement. Hermione le serra un peu plus fort. Il devait vivre.

- Blaise…

- Mmh ?

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Au moins, il était vivant. Secoué, certes, mais bien vivant. C'était le principal.

- Tu dois me faire confiance Blaise… Ce monde n'existe pas. Tu m'as comprise ? Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Quand tu auras assimilé cette idée, tout ira mieux, tu verras.

- Je… Mais…

- Chut, dit-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche. Dis-toi juste que c'est un cauchemar et que tu dois te réveiller à tout prix.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, Hermione changea de tactique. Puisqu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui, qu'au moins il le fasse pour elle.

- Fais un effort pour moi Blaise… Je t'en prie… Il faut que nous sortions de cet endroit !

Blaise acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il devait se concentrer. Pour elle.

* * *

_«'Cause there's a million things to be »_

* * *

Hermione eu un sourire tendre en observant Blaise niché au creux de ses bras. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et le lâcha à regret pour s'avancer vers Drago. Celui-ci était toujours attaché à son poteau et semblait à demi inconscient. Malgré ses yeux clôts, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues d'albâtre. Il ressemblait douloureusement à Jésus sur la croix. La jeune fille s'approcha tout près de lui et recueillit délicatement une de ses larmes. Elle effleura sa joue avant de poser tendrement sa main sur son épaule, tentant de cette façon de le réconforter.

- Drago, toi aussi tu dois le faire. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais il faut que tu te concentres ! Je t'en prie !

Drago releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune lionne. Une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux chocolat. Pour elle, en hommage à son courage, il referma les yeux pour se concentrer.

* * *

_« You know that they are »_

* * *

L'arène, les armes, le bruit assourdissant des cliquetis de chaine, tout cela disparut en un clin d'œil. Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, au beau milieu de l'Allée des embrumes. Hermione était debout, un léger sourire victorieux planté sur son visage, elle vacillait. Elle avait vaincue. Blaise et Narcissa était agenouillés en face à face et n'osaient pas se regarder. L'une avait failli tuer l'autre. Elle baignait dans le sang et le remord, lui dans la peur. Drago, quant à lui, était allongé sur le pavé froid, les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il avait peur de découvrir une nouvelle abomination. C'est dans cette position qu'il était encore lorsqu'on vint le chercher.

Pourtant, ils avaient bel et bien réussis. Ils étaient sortis de la prison de douleur. Hermione avait compris la clé de l'énigme: toutes les illusions cessent d'exister lorsque l'on n'y croit plus.

* * *

**Si vous êtes soulagés, pas contents, heureux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, reviews!**


	14. Revivre

**Un petit message pour Tiphaine : Je te remercie d'avoir compris que les reviews me tenaient à cœur, je pensais vraiment être condamnée à la solitude Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite (j'essaierai d'être encore inattendue, au moins en ce qui concerne le coupable !) Bisous, bonne continuation sur ce fabuleux site !**

**Pour les autres, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_"31 décembre 1999 :_

_Nous sommes sortis. J'ai peine à y croire … Depuis seulement quelques heures et malgré toute la fatigue, je ne veux pas dormir. J'ai peur de revoir en rêve tout ce que nous avons vécu. J'ai peur de voir de nouveau Drago hurler comme un possédé, Blaise pleurer et Narcissa tuer sans remord. Oui, moi, Hermione Granger, réputée pour mon si grand courage, j'ai peur. Alors, pour passer le temps, je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé après le jeu. Quelques minutes après être atterris sur l'Allée des Embrumes, des aurors sont venus nous chercher. Ils nous ont tous conduit à Sainte Mangouste, sans un mot, rapidement, comme des ombres. Je ne voyais plus que par taches colorées. Le monde était un arc-en-ciel. Cette constatation m'a frappé. Dans le jeu, il n'existait que deux couleurs : le rouge sang et le noir désespoir. Ici, tout était trop beau. J'avais mal. Mais j'étais debout. Il fallait qu'au moins un d'entre nous soit fort ou nous allions tomber. Il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour relever les autres._

_Arrivés à l'hôpital, des médicomages se sont occupés de Drago, Blaise et Narcissa mais j'ai refusé qu'ils m'emmènent. Je voulais témoigner. Il fallait qu'on trouve le malade qui nous avait fait cela. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée en face d'Harry. Il était beau. Le même air torturé qu'avant la bataille finale. La même douceur dans les yeux. J'en avais presque oublié qu'il ne me connaissait pas._

_Il m'a posé des questions. Une multitude de questions. J'avais la tête ailleurs. Ses mains. Son sourire encourageant. Ses cheveux indomptables. La cicatrice qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler. Il me manquait. Je répondais, presque automatiquement, sans cesser de le contempler comme s'il était un dieu vivant. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse d'Harry. Mais il était comme un frère pour moi et son absence est une souffrance. J'ai répondu à toutes les questions. J'ai tout dit. A part que j'avais lancé un sortilège d'oubliettes à une cinquantaine de sorciers. Et à lui en l'occurrence. Un détail mineur après tout. Il souriait, m'invitant d'un geste de la main à continuer mon récit. On aurait dit que rien n'avait changé. Si son regard n'était pas aussi inquiet, on aurait presque pu croire que je n'avais rien vécu d'horrible ces dernières heures. Il était beau._

_Quand il a épuisé tout son stock de questions, il m'a dit d'aller voir un médicomage, juste au cas où. Il avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. Cette idée m'a fait sourire un instant. C'était un rayon de soleil dans ma vie de ténèbres. Il m'a aussi demandé de bien m'occuper des autres. Douce préoccupation … Je suis partie. J'ai quitté Harry en me demandant si nous serions de nouveau amis un jour. Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre la mémoire. Il ne m'aurait pas regardé avec la même douceur …_

_Les couloirs étaient blancs. Pour un peu, on se serait cru au paradis. Etrange comme idée, non ? L'hôpital et le paradis, rien de plus dissociable en réalité. Le vertige me malmenait mais je voulais avancer malgré tout. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Le médicomage m'a prescrit du sommeil et m'a assuré que je n'avais pas subi de troubles psychiques. S'il savait … Je suis partie. Encore dans ces couloirs si blancs. Je ne voyais personne. Et sans savoir trop par quel miracle, je me suis retrouvée dans leur chambre. C'était blanc aussi. Drago dormait, sûrement grâce à une potion sans rêve, et on aurait dit un ange. Et ce n'était pas une simple métaphore, tout ce blanc ajouté à la blondeur de sa chevelure et à la douceur de ses traits le rendait véritablement angélique. Il avait trop souffert. Il était temps qu'il trouve son petit coin de paradis, même s'il s'agissait en réalité d'un coin d'hôpital. Blaise était prostré dans son lit. En position fœtale, le dos tourné à Narcissa, il pleurait. Il avait perdu cette douce innocence qui le caractérisait auparavant. Il était un martyr mais il s'en remettrait. C'était Blaise. Narcissa hurlait. Je me suis approchée. Le médicomage près d'elle voulait qu'elle passe le restant de ces jours dans cette prison blanche. Elle refusait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui annoncer cela. Elle ne pourrait pas rester ici. Elle allait mourir de folie et de chagrin. Elle avait besoin de nous. Elle aussi avait perdu un peu d'elle-même dans la bataille. Elle n'avait plus cette tendresse de mère marquée sur son visage. A la place, il y avait de la colère et une profonde incompréhension. Ils voulaient sa mort, c'est sûr._

_Je suis sortie. Couloirs blancs à nouveau. Je suis retournée voir le médicomage qui m'avait auscultée. C'était une femme. Du genre doux et rassurant et c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai osé lui demander. Je voulais ramener Narcissa avec nous. Et étrangement, elle a accepté. Peut-être parce que mes compétences en médicomagie ont été ratifiées par le ministère à la fin de la guerre. Trop de blanc. J'en avais mal aux yeux. Il était temps que cela s'arrête. Je me suis allongée. Le blanc m'envahissait. Trop d'ondes positives après la douleur. C'était trop rapide, ma tête tournait. Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir. La magie doit être mêlée à ce journal. Au moment où j'en ai eu besoin, il est apparu. Blanc, le blanc m'envahit. Mes yeux se ferment. Non ! Je dois veiller sur eux, sinon, qui le fera ?_

Trop fatiguée pour écrire encore, Hermione referma son journal et malgré sa lutte insensée contre le sommeil, elle s'endormit presque instantanément. A son réveil, Blaise était près d'elle et la regardait tendrement.

- On va partir. Drago et Narcissa ont déjà été transférés à la maison. Viens.

Hermione se redressa vivement. Des points colorés s'agitaient sous ses yeux. Trop de couleurs, ce n'était pas normal. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis sortit de son lit, cette fois avec douceur. Elle toucha du pied le sol froid. On lui avait retiré ses chaussures. Etait-elle endormie depuis longtemps ? Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, Blaise lui répondit.

- Tu as dormi moins d'une heure.

- Et toi ?

- Pas du tout, dit-il en détournant le regard.

La gêne s'installa. Ils se sentaient mal. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Le silence s'installa à son tour.

- Viens.

- …

- Il est temps.

Hermione attrapa ses chaussures qu'elle mit en toute hâte et suivit Blaise dans le labyrinthe hospitalier. Elle titubait encore un peu. Le sol l'appelait de toutes ses forces mais elle résistait. Voyant son malaise, Blaise ralentit et plaça son bras sous ses aisselles pour la soutenir. Elle le repoussa doucement. Elle était forte, elle y parviendrait seule.

Au milieu du couloir, une vieille bouilloire sifflotait. Le son était doux et mélancolique. Il rappelait à Hermione son enfance. Quand ses parents l'aimaient encore. Quand son père était vivant. Tout cela lui semblait si lointain … Elle tourna la tête vers Blaise qui s'était arrêté et lui sourit tendrement.

Blaise se saisit de la bouilloire et de la main d'Hermione. Le vortex coloré. Ils étaient aspirés. Ils partaient enfin de cet endroit trop blanc, trop peu humain.

* * *

- Drago, parle-moi !

Les larmes de Narcissa faisaient peine à voir. La pauvre mère observait avec tristesse son enfant unique muré dans un silence buté. La douleur de son fils lui brisait le cœur.

Drago refusait de la regarder. Il ne voulait plus voir. Il ne voulait plus parler. Il ne voulait plus entendre. Il en avait trop vu, trop entendu.

- Drago !

Les cris de Narcissa déchiraient le silence de l'appartement. La douleur se lisait sur chacun de ses traits. Pour elle, il était là l'enfer : dans le rejet de son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela.

* * *

Lorsque Blaise pénétra dans l'appartement, les supplications de Narcissa le firent sursauter. Que se passait-il ? Le jeu était-il en train de recommencer ? Quelqu'un était-il mort ?

Il courut vers les cris, oubliant toute sa rancune à l'égard de la pauvre femme. Il était bien décidé à la secourir. Hermione sur ses talons, il entra avec précipitation dans la chambre de Drago.

Non, il n'y avait rien. Juste Drago, prostré sur son matelas, secoué de tremblements, le dos tourné à sa mère, celle-ci se trouvant à genoux au pied du lit, en pleurs. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put. Il mettait dans cette étreinte tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ils étaient à quatre et ils resteraient à quatre.

- Narcissa murmura-t-il doucement

Elle s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le Chat se joignit à eux, se frottant tendrement contre le dos de Narcissa. Hermione, quant à elle, s'approcha de Drago. Elle avait bien compris qu'il ne voulait pas les voir. Alors elle se posta juste derrière lui et se contenta de caresser doucement ses cheveux. Les tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu et la scène apocalyptique se transforma en une scène de tendresse et de réconfort. Silence.

- Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le silence régnait en maitre. Mais ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, même Drago. Quelle importance pouvait bien avoir la date ?

- C'est la Saint Sylvestre.

Elle marqua une pause et les regarda un instant, comme si elle attendait qu'ils réagissent. Ils ne le firent pas.

- Nous devrions fêter la nouvelle année.

Ils ne disaient toujours rien. Pas un geste, pas un murmure. Le silence et l'incompréhension.

- Nous sommes toujours en vie. Alors il faut vivre. Si la vie nous donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, il faut montrer à la vie que nous avons un milliers de raisons de sourire. Vous êtes avec moi?

Blaise sourit. Cette fille était fabuleuse. Ça, c'était indéniable. En deux minutes top chrono, elle leur avait donné envie de vivre de nouveau. Il était temps pour eux d'avancer. Ensemble.

* * *

**Bon, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je ne voulais pas repartir directement après le jeu :)**

**Bonne semaine à tous!**


	15. Alors c'est ça, l'amour?

**Hello, hello! Comment ça va vous? **

**Tiphaine, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews et je t'offre aujourd'hui un petit rebondissement qui, j'espère, te plaira! Bonne lecture :)**

**Un grand merci à mes autres reviewers et à ma bêta adorée sans qui je ne serais rien!**

* * *

« Ce soir, c'est le nouvel an. Une bonne occasion pour revivre » avait-elle dit. Blaise et Narcissa avait accepté avec un semblant de joie. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait pas faire la fête, il ne pourrait pas oublier, il ne pourrait pas la voir. Il avait mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était hurler toute sa souffrance sans s'arrêter et puis mourir, à bout de souffle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être heureux, même pour leur faire plaisir. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était les laisser partir et rester seul.

Hermione avait décidé de les emmener se promener dans le Londres moldu, pensant que le froid et l'absence de magie enterreraient leurs douleurs. Comme toujours, Hermione brillait par son courage et sa motivation. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller.

* * *

Hermione finissait de se préparer dans la salle de bain quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

- Entrez !

Drago entra et fut ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle avait une robe noire toute simple mais qui enjolivait son corps trop maigre. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon rapide duquel quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient. Aucun maquillage. La simplicité incarnée.

- Tu … Tu es ravissante … !

Hermione rougit et lui sourit. Elle avait un sourire éclatant. Aussi éblouissant que celui du Chat du Cheshire d'Alice aux pays de merveilles. Elle était belle à damner un saint.

- Merci, la robe est à ta mère. Tu ne t'es pas encore habillé ?

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder. Elle était vraiment ravissante. L'intensité de son regard fit détourner les yeux de la jeune lionne. Elle se concentra sur le miroir en face d'elle pour ne plus avoir à le regarder. Et elle rougit de plus belle. La rougeur de ses joues accentuant encore davantage la beauté de son visage, Drago se retint pour ne pas l'embrasser. Il aurait tant aimé avoir l'exclusivité de ses rougeurs timides. Il aurait voulu être le seul homme au monde capable de faire rougir la plus courageuse de toutes les gryffondors et la plus belle de toutes les femmes. Il l'aurait tant aimé…

- Tu peux me le mettre ? lui demanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur son reflet.

Elle lui tendait un pendentif. Un soleil.

- Bien sûr.

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui mit le bijou autour du cou. Elle tressaillit en sentant ses doigts effleurer son cou mais elle ne dit rien. Il ne pipa pas mot non plus et ils se contentèrent de se regarder à travers le reflet du miroir.

- Il est aussi à ma mère ?

Drago avait rompu le charme de l'instant. Elle se tourna vers lui et ancra ses yeux chocolat dans les siens.

- Non … Il me vient de mon père …

Le jeune blond ne répondit pas. L'air peiné d'Hermione indiquait clairement que le sujet familial était difficile à aborder, voire à éviter.

- Tu venais pour quoi ?

Il aurait aimé lui dire « Juste pour te voir. A tout à l'heure pour la balade ! ». Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

- Hermione … Je sais que tu y tiens mais … Est-ce que je pourrais… Serait-il possible de …

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais rester ici.

La jeune fille le regarda douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Il exprimait un mélange de pitié et de colère.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas …

- Drago …

Son ton devenait menaçant.

- Je sais.

- Non, tu ne sais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement

Il détourna les yeux.

- Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! C'est quoi cette stupide lâcheté ? Tu crois que nous on n'a pas souffert ? Tu crois que nous on a le cœur en fête ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Et pourtant, on est là, on va essayer de passer outre, on va être forts ! Alors fait un effort bordel !

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Drago ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle saisit délicatement son menton et releva son visage vers elle.

- Essaie de me comprendre ... murmura-t-elle.

Il la contempla un moment sans rien dire. Un silence douloureux s'installa.

- Drago ? murmura la jeune fille, le visage encore tout près du sien.

- Mmh.

- Qu'est-ce qui a rendu Narcissa folle ?

Drago se détacha de la jeune femme.

- …

- Je sais que tout est lié à cela. C'est ce moment-là qui explique ta souffrance, la mort de Théodore, la honte que tu ressens en regardant ta mère, l'éloignement avec Pansy …

- …

- Drago, s'il te plait...

- D'accord.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, le visage encore baigné de larmes et se détacha de lui.

- Mais tu ne dois rien dire Hermione. Quand j'aurais commencé mon récit, tu ne devras pas m'interrompre, à aucun moment.

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence et s'assit sur le carrelage froid. L'histoire risquait d'être longue et bouleversante, autant être assise. Drago s'étala à côté d'elle, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il ne la regardait pas.

- Tout a commencé au début de notre sixième année. Comme tu le sais, Lord Voldemort m'avait donné pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. On ne peut pas dire que cette idée m'enchantait mais il avait menacé de tuer ma mère, sachant très bien qu'elle était la seule personne pour laquelle j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Comme tu connais les événements qui se sont déroulés pendant l'année, je vais directement passer au moment où j'ai eu Dumbledore au bout de ma baguette. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais tuer cet homme. Il était trop gentil, trop incroyable, je n'aurais jamais pu. J'étais prêt à abandonner ce mage noir qui faisait de moi son esclave, juste parce que j'avais vu dans les yeux d'un vieillard, une foi inébranlable. Je sais que ça parait idiot mais je n'ai compris qu'à ce moment-là la réelle force de Dumbledore. La foi. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu éloigner ma mère et moi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'en a juste pas eu le temps …

Il s'interrompit un moment et soupira.

- L'éclair de lumière verte l'a emporté. Et mes espoirs sont partis avec lui. En revenant au manoir, j'ai été acclamé par les mangemorts et félicité par le maître lui-même alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait. J'étais vide. Les félicitations ne me faisaient plus rien. D'ailleurs, plus aucunes choses ne m'atteignaient. Ce soir-là, lors de la fête, ma mère m'a fait appeler dans ses appartements privés. Elle voulait que je parte, que je rejoigne le camp du bien. Elle avait peur pour moi. Avec elle, il y avait Blaise et Pansy qui lui avait parlé de leur volonté de quitter leurs familles avant de recevoir la marque. Elle voulait que je parte avec eux. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, je voulais qu'elle vienne avec nous. Mais elle voulait rester au côté de mon père, qu'elle a toujours aimé malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Je ne voulais pas la laisser aux mains d'un homme rongé par le mal. C'est Pansy qui m'a convaincu. Elle m'avait dit qu'on ne lui ferait aucun mal puisqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de sa trahison. Et naïvement, je l'ai écouté. J'ai rassemblé quelques affaires et nous sommes partis. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à quitter le manoir, Théodore nous a rattrapés. Il a dit qu'il avait tout entendu et qu'il nous dénoncerait si nous partions réellement. Tu connais la suite de l'histoire de Théodore … Quant à nous, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans la nuit, tous les trois. J'ai vécu toutes les années de guerre avec Blaise et Pansy. Nous nous cachions dans la forêt et nous partions en mission de temps en temps pour tuer quelques mangemorts. Nous n'avons jamais rejoint l'Ordre. Ils n'auraient jamais voulu d'un Malefoy, même s'il disait être repenti. Alors nous œuvrions de notre côté, pour le bien, pour vivre en paix.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

- Un jour … A la fin de la guerre, alors que nous allions rentrer chez nous, il … Blaise est arrivé avec le journal … La Gazette du sorcier … Il y avait la liste des personnes attaquées par les mangemorts. Il y avait une photo de me mère … Ses yeux … Ils … Ils étaient éteints, la flamme de la vie les avait quitté. Ils l'avaient torturé … Tous les jours … Pour qu'elle leur dise où j'étais. Elle n'a jamais cédé. Et elle en est devenue folle. J'en ai immédiatement voulu à Pansy et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que notre amitié s'est effondrée. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis la fin de la guerre … Même si je sais que ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute, je ne pourrais pas la revoir sans penser à ma mère meurtrie par ses monstres …

C'était à son tour de pleurer. Sans même le fixer, Hermione passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre elle. Il ne dit rien mais ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu.

- Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu peux rester ici. Mais à une seule condition : tu fais le diner et tu fais un minimum d'efforts pendant le repas. Ça marche ?

Drago hocha la tête de haut en bas. Alors que la jeune fille se relevait, il retint son bras et lui demanda :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Mon père est mort. Ma mère ne veut plus me voir. Affaire classée, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle tenta de s'arracher de son emprise. Mais il tenait fermement son bras.

- Non.

- Mmh ?

- Je veux savoir. Tu as su pour moi, à ton tour.

Hermione se rassit et Drago l'enlaça. Ses yeux noisette fixaient le sol d'un air perdu.

- Mon histoire à moi est plus courte que la tienne. Mon père est mort pendant la guerre. Des mangemorts l'ont exécuté pendant que ma mère était partie faire les courses. Et ma mère ne me l'a jamais pardonné. Voilà, fin de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi elle t'en veut ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je suis comme eux, je suis une sorcière, pour elle, je suis un monstre.

- Et ton père, il t'aimait ?

- Beaucoup. Il disait que j'étais le soleil de sa vie.

Hermione caressa tendrement son collier. Son père … Peter Granger avait toujours été un père formidable. Alors que sa mère la grondait en permanence, son père la faisait voltiger dans ses bras. Elle était sa princesse. L'amour de sa vie…

- Au moins, tu n'as pas eu de père psychopathe.

Hermione eut un léger rire et se tourna vers Drago. Il avait l'air pensif. Et un poil nostalgique aussi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle approcha son visage du sien et effleura doucement ses lèvres. Il la regarda, surpris mais elle détourna son visage, se releva et sortit en toute hâte.

* * *

- Hermione ?

Blaise, assis sur le canapé, interrompit Hermione dans sa course effrénée vers sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, encore rouge de honte et eut un petit sourire triste.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- …

Blaise se leva, prit la jeune fille par la main et la mena jusqu'au canapé. Il l'assit à ses côtés et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Le Chat, qui passait par là, sauta sur le canapé et se frotta tendrement contre son maitre. Ce dernier, sans même un regard pour l'animal, caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Hermione et répéta sa question une nouvelle fois.

- Je … J'ai … J'ai embrassé Drago, lui répondit-elle, gênée.

Surpris, Blaise ne dit rien cependant. Il y eut un léger silence puis, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre, Hermione continua.

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste des lèvres qui se touchent légèrement … Mais ça m'a fait tout drôle.

Elle se redressa et regarda Blaise dans les yeux. L'intensité de son regard le frappa.

- Tu l'aimes Hermione.

- Tu crois ?

Sa voix était craintive. Elle avait peur d'aimer. Blaise lui sourit doucement.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Alors c'est ça l'amour ? soupira-t-elle en redresssant la tête. Sentir votre cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure, avoir le corps en surchauffe et avoir la sensation de faire un saut dans le vide à chaque minute ? C'est ça ?

Elle détourna le regard et attendit un léger instant avant de continuer.

- J'ai peur Blaise. Tu sais, je préférais le Drago froid, insensible et blessant, lui, au moins, ne pouvait pas me faire ressentir tout ça. Maintenant, je suis perdue. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce qu'une relation entre nous deux est possible ? N'est-ce pas déjà mal parti ?

Elle s'interrompit un moment, songeuse puis, avant que Blaise ait pu dire un mot, elle reprit, plus violente, plus triste et plus perdue encore qu'auparavant.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis ni pourquoi je suis là ! Je suis heureuse et triste à la fois, la colère, l'envie et la douleur se mêlent et sa confrontent en moi! Tu as déjà ressenti ça ? Tu crois que c'est normal ?

Et, le corps secoué de tremblements, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras protecteurs de son ami. Il y eu un silence. Un de ceux qui caractérisent les moments gênants, dans lesquels aucun des deux protagonistes n'osent prendre la parole.

- Oui.

- Mmh ?

- Oui, c'est normal et oui, j'ai déjà ressenti tout ça.

- Et qui c'était ?

- Pansy.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Que veux-tu que je te dise Hermione ? Qu'elle a toujours aimé Drago ? Qu'elle ne s'est jamais remise de leur dispute ? Qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais ?

Hermione ne dit rien, respectant ainsi la peine du jeune homme. Elle, au moins, elle était sûre que Drago l'aime. Le problème, ce n'était pas lui, c'était elle …

- Tu es amoureuse Hermione.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme une dure révélation. Elle tressaillit et murmura :

- Je ne veux pas le rendre malheureux. Tous les gens que j'ai rencontré ont souffert ou sont amnésiques. Je ne suis même pas sûre de l'aimer. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

- Tu es amoureuse Hermione.

Encore. Pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient-ils si mal ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Au risque de me répéter, tu es amoureuse Hermione.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans le torse de Blaise. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la calmer et Blaise était celui qui en était le plus capable. Il était son meilleur ami, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Mais pour le moment, il fallait oublier tous ces malheurs, il était temps de partir se changer les idées. Elle se redressa donc, sourit à Blaise et lui dit :

- On s'en va dans 10 minutes, je vais chercher Narcissa. Drago ne vient pas, il préfère faire la cuisine. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle partit calmement en direction de la chambre de Narcissa. Comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu es amoureuse Hermione. Et tu ne vois même pas tout le bonheur que cela peut t'apporter, murmura Blaise lorsque la jeune femme disparut de son champ de vision.

* * *

- Merci ma petite, c'est bon, ça va, je peux me débrouiller.

Hermione finit malgré tout de fermer le manteau de Narcissa et de lui adresser un grand sourire. Puis, elle se tourna vers le salon et cria :

- Blaise, c'est bon, nous sommes prêtes !

Le jeune homme, qui était en train de discuter avec Drago, le salua et se dirigea vers l'entrée où l'attendait les deux femmes.

- Drago, n'oublie pas le diner ! Sois inventif ! On revient dans moins d'une heure ! lui rappela Hermione avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

- Ne ferme pas la porte à clé et sois gentil avec le Chat, à tout à l'heure, lui dit Blaise avant de rejoindre Hermione.

Le jeune homme, à présent seul dans le grand appartement, acquiesça et ferma la porte. Enfin seul. Tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il repensa à sa conversation avec Hermione. Elle avait raison, il était temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main. Ils avaient souffert tous les quatre mais il était le seul à se plaindre. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose dans le frigo, il allait falloir qu'il concocte un repas de fête avec presque rien ! Hermione n'avait pas pensé que faire les courses puissent être une bonne idée. Hermione … Sa pensée dériva vers la fin de leur entretien et il eut un léger sourire. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle s'était enfuie immédiatement après, certes, mais elle l'avait embrassé. Il fit une pâte à gâteau et l'aplatit. Puis, il sortit la planche et le couteau et entreprit de découper les tomates et les poivrons. Son baiser voulait-il dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Si oui, que voulait dire sa fuite ? Dur de répondre. Les larmes aux yeux, il coupa les oignons et les envoya dans la poêle avec les autres légumes. Il l'aimait. Alors il lui demanderait. Il voulait faire un petit bout de chemin avec elle, peut-être toute la vie si elle acceptait … Pendant que les légumes cuisaient, Drago entreprit préparer les steaks hachés. Un peu de poivre, du gros sel, quelques herbes, voilà, ils étaient parfaits, ils ne leur restait plus qu'à cuire. Est-ce qu'elle accepterait ? Le jeune cuisinier sortit le gâteau du four, le tartina de Nutella et entreprit de le rouler. Une odeur de brulé lui chatouilla les narines et l'interrompit dans son entreprise. « Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant éteindre le gaz. Les légumes avaient un peu roussis au fond mais, par chance, rien n'était brulé. Il finit de rouler le gâteau qui ressemblait à présent à une bûche tout à fait présentable. Hermione aimerait-elle son inventivité ? Ce n'était pas très luxueux mais il avait fait de son mieux. Lorsque tout fut cuit, il commença à mettre la table. Alors qu'il cherchait les serviettes, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui.

- Blaise ? Hermione ? Maman ? C'est vous ?

Personne ne répondit. Une ombre passa. Drago s'approcha prudemment de la porte de la cuisine. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, l'ombre lui sauta dessus en hurlant.

Il était par terre, elle était au-dessus de lui. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lui lia les poignets et les mollets. Puis l'ombre se redressa vivement et retira sa cape… Lui ?

* * *

**Alors, c'était comment? Plus que 3 chapitres (4 grand maximum)!**


	16. Je t'aime, je te hais

**Pour Tiphaine :**

**- J'ai une passion pour les fanfictions dans lesquelles Drago se révèle être un humain donc j'ai essayé de m'y atteler, à ma façon**

**- Blaise est mon meilleur ami mais j'accepte de le partager avec toi si tu veux !**

**- Lucius… Ben lis la suite et tu verras…**

**- J'ai écrit les grandes lignes de la fanfiction (ce que je voulais pour chaque chapitre) en entier et je rajoute des choses dedans quand une idée me vient. Ensuite, quand je pense que c'est bon, ma super bêta me donne ses idées aussi et corrige toutes mes fautes ! La plupart des chapitres ont été finis longtemps avant que je les poste ! Voilà, tu sais tout !**

**Pour les autres :**

**Bonne lecture, vos queréis !**

* * *

_Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, l'ombre lui sauta dessus en hurlant._

_Il était par terre, elle était au-dessus de lui. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lui lia les poignets et les mollets. Puis elle se redressa vivement et retira sa cape. Lui…_

- Weasley ? demanda Drago, surpris

C'était lui, pas de doute. Les cheveux roux typiquement Weasley, le visage criblé de taches de rousseur, les yeux bleus et le nez en trompette, oui, c'était lui, pas de doute possible.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Sortie, pourquoi ? Il eut une légère hésitation puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais, tu sais qui est Hermione ?

C'est vrai qu'il était censé avoir oublié Hermione tout comme il était censé avoir oublié leur fille. Le sortilège d'oubliettes était-il réversible ? Pas dans son souvenir…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu sais tout ça, j'avais failli oublier. Pitoyable au fait ta déclaration d'amour la fouine, lança ce dernier d'un ton moqueur.

Il n'avait plus cet air idiot que Drago exécrait tant à Poudlard. Son regard était devenu froid et ses gestes étaient plus décidés.

- Merci, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Oh, mais de rien, c'est tout naturel ! dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment tu t'es souvenu ?

La porte claqua.

- Ron, tu es là ?

C'était une voix de femme. Sa voix. Drago ne pouvait pas encore la voir mais il était presque sûr que c'était elle.

- Je suis là, cria Ron en relevant la tête.

Et la femme apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Elle n'avait pas changé. Le même air supérieur, les lèvres pincées d'aristocrates, ses longs cheveux blonds et son corps de rêve. Ce qui avait changé, en revanche, c'était la façon dont elle le regardait. Autrefois avec une douceur extrême, aujourd'hui avec un mépris certain. Astoria…

- Bonjour mon amour, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?, lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement tendre.

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder, bouche bée. Elle eut un petit rire et le jeune homme tressaillit.

- Etonnant n'est pas ?

Elle s'approcha près de lui et de Weasley, qui était toujours sur lui, et s'agenouilla à leurs côtés. Son parfum. Toujours le même, frais et enjôleur… Avec une douceur infinie, Astoria caressa la joue du jeune blond.

- Je t'ai connu plus loquace… murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Il ferma les yeux. Les yeux fous de Ron valsaient entre elle et lui.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que ça a toujours été moi, cher amour…

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Ou tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Elle le lâcha brutalement et le regarda avec un dégout certain. Ron se releva, libérant ainsi Drago de son emprise. Ce dernier s'assit dos au mur et fixa les yeux noirs de haine d'Astoria Greengrass.

- Que faut-il que je te rappelle au juste ?

- Tout. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir fait du mal… Ou alors, sans le vouloir… murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses iris ténébreux.

Elle le sonda un instant, cherchant ainsi à prouver la véracité de ses propos. Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne mentait pas, il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Etrange…

- Très bien, une petite mise au point s'impose alors. Avant de te tuer pour de bon, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Toujours agenouillée à ses côtés, la jeune femme entreprit de raconter son histoire.

- Comme tu le sais, toi et moi avons été promis l'un à l'autre depuis notre naissance. C'est pour cette raison que nous devions nous marier il y a cinq ans, le jour de ta majorité.

Drago approuva ses dires d'un signe de tête. En effet, c'était une tradition chez les sang-purs de fiancer deux enfants avant même leur rencontre.

- Je ne te connaissais pas encore que je savais déjà que j'étais tienne. Et cette idée ne m'a jamais fait peur. C'était mon destin.

Elle soupira.

- Et puis un jour, je t'ai rencontré. Tu avais onze ans et moi neuf, c'était les vacances. Nos parents voulaient que nous apprenions à nous connaitre, c'est pourquoi nous avons passé tout un mois ensemble. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. Tu m'avais même promis, à moi, la petite dernière, l'enfant non désirée, que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, quoiqu'il arrive. Un mois après, tu es parti à Poudlard. Nous nous voyions à chaque vacance et tu me racontais tes aventures à Poudlard. Je t'enviais tellement ! Je voulais rencontrer Harry Potter moi aussi, je voulais découvrir la salle sous les eaux profondes du lac, je voulais me moquer du stupide demi géant, je voulais être avec toi. Et chaque fois, tu m'assurais que Poudlard n'avait pas de charme sans moi, que je te manquais. Très rapidement, je suis tombée follement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Drago. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé…

Elle s'arrêta un moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle était toujours sur lui mais n'avait plus besoin de le maintenir à présent. Il ne bougeait plus et se contentait de la regarder fixement, comme pour chercher la faille de ses propos. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

- Mais quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard, la réalité s'est imposée à moi avec violence. Alors même que tu savais que je t'aimais, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à te taper toutes les jeunes filles qui se trouvaient sur ton passage. Tu n'avais pas peur de me faire mal, à moi, ta fiancée. Et puis, il y a eu Pansy. Tu étais si proche d'elle. J'ai souffert d'une jalousie intense et inconditionnelle pendant nos sept ans de lycée. Tu m'as fait mal mon amour, tu m'as fait mal et tu le sais parfaitement. Tu es même parti avec elle, cette putain, alors que moi, ta fiancée, la femme qui t'aimait tant, tu m'as laissé aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je suis devenue sa putain, son souffre-douleur. Chaque nouvel échec était l'occasion d'une torture plus humiliante encore que la précédente. Tu te doutais bien que cela arriverais. Tu avais bien entendu ses sous-entendus douteux sur ma beauté et ma virginité. Mais tu es parti... Comment as-tu pu ?

Elle hurlait à présent. Le visage rouge de colère, les yeux noirs de haine et les cheveux agités en signe de folie, Astoria était passée de la beauté froide à au monstre. Son amour pour le jeune homme l'avait rendu folle. Sa haine la consumait littéralement et détruisait toute trace d'humanité en elle.

- Et quand la guerre c'est terminée, j'étais prête à tout te pardonner et à faire ma vie avec toi malgré tout. Mais tu as refusé. Sous prétexte que tu ne voulais pas me faire du mal…

Les yeux toujours aussi noirs, Astoria caressa la joue de son amour et lui dit d'un ton mielleux :

- Mais tu m'as fait mal amour et pour ça, tu vas devoir payer. C'est ce que m'a promis Weasley. La vengeance. Le sang, ton sang, qui coule sur le carrelage. Je veux ta mort Drago Malefoy.

- Astoria…, murmura-t-il doucement

- Non ! cria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Qu'a tu fais ?

- Et toi ? Qu'a tu fais de moi ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Tu m'as menti ! Comment a tu pu ?

Et elle s'effondra en larmes contre lui. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea aussitôt et lui assena une terrible gifle.

- N'essaies pas de te faire pardonner Drago ! Je sais tout ! Je sais que tu aimes la fille Granger, je l'ai entendu de ta bouche !

- C'était toi ?

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Drago de hurler.

- Réponds-moi !, hurla-t-il en la secouant de toutes ses forces. C'était toi ?

- …

- C'était toi.

Ce n'était plus de la colère à présent, c'était de la peur. Le jeu, c'était elle. Et elle l'avait créé pour lui, pour lui faire du mal. Elle était déterminée à le tuer.

Jetant un regard à la jeune femme en larmes contre son ennemi, Ron sentit que c'était à son tour de parler.

- J'ai vu des souvenirs. Avec Harry, on s'est partagé le travail et j'ai eu pour mission d'archiver les souvenirs de Dumbledore pour trouver ce qui aurait pu nous servir à détruire Voldemort. Je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Hermione. On avait l'air si proche tous les trois et pourtant, je n'avais aucun souvenir d'elle. Alors j'ai cherché, longtemps, qui elle pouvait être. Après la guerre, j'ai continué mes recherches, inlassablement. Elle était un mystère pour moi. Et, peu à peu, au fil des découvertes, j'ai compris ce qu'elle avait été pour moi. Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je ne me rappelais pas d'elle. Et puis, un jour, je l'ai croisé au ministère. Elle avait l'air gênée de me voir. Alors je l'ai espionné. Je la suivais partout. Tout le temps. Et j'ai fini par découvrir l'existence d'un petit carnet, dans lequel elle avait écrit tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre. Je l'ai lu. Et peu à peu les souvenirs ont refait surface. Elle m'avait tout pris. Je voulais la détruire. La tuer.

- Tu as toujours été fou.

Ron se releva et tournait à présent autour de Drago, qui lui, était toujours à terre, une Astoria en sanglots dans ses bras.

- Oui… Fou d'elle…

Cette fois, Drago ne répondit rien. La douleur de Weasley l'avait transformé en monstre assoiffé de haine et de vengeance.

- Tu sais aussi qu'elle a tué ma sœur. Elle a beau dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, je sais moi que c'est faux. J'étais là. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier. L'éclair vert, le corps de ma sœur qui tombe et Harry qui crie. Toutes les nuits je revis cette soirée. C'est pour ça que je l'ai retrouvé avec vous : elle est passée du côté des mangemorts, du côté obscur de la force. Ne dis rien. Ne nie pas. Ne la protège pas. Ça ne sert à rien.

- Mais…

- Non ! Ne dis rien. Je vais te tuer toi aussi, comme j'ai tué tous les mangemorts susceptibles d'avoir vécu avec Hermione. Je l'aimais, tu sais ? Zélodine lui ressemblait tellement… Je ne pouvais plus la regarder en face sans éprouver de la haine. Elle a eu une belle mort… Mourir sur le champ de bataille c'est toujours mieux que de mourir tuée par son propre père… J'ai aimé Hermione plus que tout. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu me faire ça…

Le regard perdu dans le vague, Ron se remémorait ses moments de bonheur avec Hermione. L'odeur de parchemin neuf, les dents de basilic et le premier baiser, les cheveux en bataille, les fiançailles après une mission de l'ordre dans laquelle il avait failli perdre la vie, la douceur de sa peau, Hermione enceinte d'un petit bout de lui, les fossettes au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle riait,… Ils devaient se marier à la fin de la guerre. Et vivre en France avec leur petite fille adorée. Rien de tout cela n'était arrivé… A la place, il n'y avait eu qu'une douleur amère et l'incompréhension.

Brusquement, il se tourna vers Drago, toujours à terre et cria :

- Elle est à moi Malefoy ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de poser tes sales pattes dessus !

Astoria se redressa, le corps secoué par les sanglots et hurla.

- Tu étais à moi !

Puis elle s'effondra de nouveau mais cette fois sur le sol. Une légère lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux sombres de Weasley.

- Je ne l'ai pas touché.

- Je suis sûr que tu mens. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle t'aime !, s'exclama Ron.

- Non.

- Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi Malefoy, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Surpris, Drago ne dit rien. Weasley était jaloux. De lui. Pourtant, s'il avait vu Hermione dans le jeu, il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle souffrait de leur éloignement, non ? Il ne comprenait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer. Il fallait gagner du temps, en espérant qu'Hermione et les autres rentreraient avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer.

- Qui voulez-vous tuer à part moi et Hermione ?

- Les autres.

- Vous en avez déjà tué ?

- Deux.

La fierté transparaissait dans sa voix. Le jeune homme fut pris d'une envie de vomir. Il était fou à lier. Il n'hésiterait pas une seule minute à le tuer. Il fallait gagner du temps.

- Qui ? dit-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux barbaries de Weasley.

- Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass.

Nouvelle envie de vomir, plus forte cette fois. Il ne pourrait jamais demander pardon à Pansy. Et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Mais il ne fallait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas montrer à Weasley qu'il était faible. Il ne s'abaisserait pas au niveau d'Astoria.

- Pourquoi Daphné ?

- J'imagine que tu ne le sais pas mais c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que vous avez pu retourner dans la société. Elle a prétendu que vous étiez innocents. C'est à cause d'elle que tu es encore en vie.

Pardonne-moi Daphné. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne savais pas. Les larmes menaçaient encore de couler. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'Hermione, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il fallait tenter de gagner du temps.

- Et Astoria ?

Ron esquissa un tendre sourire. La belette avait donc un faible pour Astoria…

- Je l'ai rencontré chez Pansy Parkinson. Je venais tout juste d'éliminer Daphné et mes mains étaient encore tâchées de sang. Nous avons rapidement compris que nous venions tous les deux pour la même chose : la tuer. Dans un excès de galanterie, je l'ai laissé l'achever puis nous avons discuté.

Charmante rencontre songea Drago. Dans d'autres conditions, cette idée l'aurait amusée. Aujourd'hui, c'était du dégout qu'il ressentait.

- Nous nous sommes associés. Après tout, nous voulions les mêmes personnes. Et nous avons créé le jeu. Le but était de vous détruire jusqu'à ce que vous vous entretuiez. Nous étions si près de réussir… Mais Hermione a tout gâché, comme toujours.

Drago retint un sourire. En effet, sans Hermione, il ne serait pas là. Sans elle, il ne serait rien. Elle était sa princesse, la fée de sa vie qui éclairait ses nuits sans fin.

- Si tu aimes encore Hermione, pourquoi la tuer ?

LA question à ne pas poser. Les yeux noirs de haine se fixèrent sur Drago.

- Pour son bien. Vous l'avez transformé en un monstre. La Hermione que je connaissais m'aurait demandé de la tuer si elle devenait ainsi. Je l'aime Malefoy, elle est la seule qui importe. Mais avant, je la vengerais.

Il tourna un instant la tête vers Astoria, toujours allongée sur le sol et elle lui fit un léger signe de tête. Un sourire démoniaque apparut sur son visage et il leva la baguette tout en fixant Drago de ses yeux fous. Et il se précipita sur lui. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas de ceux qui affrontent la mort, il n'était pas un héros. Ron leva sa baguette et murmura l'incantation fatale. Et Drago sentit son corps se vider de ses forces. Il entendit un cri, au loin, et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais n'y parvint pas. Il murmura doucement « Je t'aime » à l'intention d'Hermione puis il sombra. Les ténèbres l'appelaient de toutes leurs forces et il se laissait tomber.

* * *

Hermione hurla en voyant le corps de Drago se vider de son sang. Tandis que Blaise s'occupait de Ron, et Narcissa d'Astoria, elle se précipita vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Ron proférait des menaces et des injures à son égard mais plus rien n'importait à part Drago. Les marques rouges se multipliaient sur son corps d'albâtre. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Hermione, la main tremblante, leva sa baguette.

- Vulnera Sanentur, vulnera sanentur, vunera sanentur.

Le sang affluait vers les blessures qui se refermaient les unes après les autres. Hermione pleurait mais elle ne s'arrêta pour autant de réciter la formule que lorsque la dernière goutte de sang retrouva sa place dans le métabolisme du jeune homme. Elle tomba à genoux à côté du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras. Il ne se réveillait pas. Le corps de Ron tomba à ses côtés mais elle ne le vit pas. Les yeux obstrués par les larmes, elle n'avait de cesse de répéter son prénom.

- Drago, Drago, je t'en prie, reviens.

Elle criait, elle pleurait, le monde autour d'elle n'existait plus. Les ennemis étaient morts. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux était le corps sans vie qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Quelqu'un lui prit le bras. Elle ne réagit pas, le corps toujours secoué par les tremblements. Elle se sentit transplaner. Les murs trop blancs, encore. A bout de force, elle s'effondra sur le corps de Drago. Elle le serra contre elle, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait et murmura « j'ai appris une chose avec toi Drago, c'est que l'amour n'a pas besoin de temps pour se former. Il a besoin d'instants chocs. Il a fallu que je te perde pour comprendre. Avant toi, mon monde ne tournait pas rond. Avec toi, il fait ce qu'il peut pour y arriver. Je suis carrément tombée amoureuse de toi, Drago Malefoy, et ça me fais peur. T'arrive à me faire oublier le mal autour de moi, t'arrive à faire partir cette putain d'angoisse qui faisait presque partie de moi. Tu me fais tourner la tête. J'aurais aimé te dire tout ça avant que tu ne t'en ailles. J'aurais aimé que tu m'entendes. J'aurais aimé te voir sourire en coin face à une tirade aussi fleur bleue. J'aurais aimé que tu m'embrasses sans complexe. Parce que moi aussi je t'aime » souffla-t-elle tendrement. Puis, cela étant dit, ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle ne bougeait plus. Et Blaise et Narcissa, qui les soutenaient, pleurèrent.

* * *

**Alors, que pensez vous de mes tueurs?**


	17. Les couloirs blancs, Harry et le train

**LePotedePotter : Hello ! Je pense que si tu me disais exactement ce que tu n'as pas compris, je pourrais te l'expliquer :) Sinon, je te remercie pour tout, j'essaierai d'être moins maladroite et plus claire dans la prochaine fanfiction (parce que pour celle-là, je ne peux plus rien faire) je te le promets ! Bonne continuation à toi )**

**Tiphaine : C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'avoir réussi à te surprendre et à t'émouvoir :) Drago est au pied de la tombe, j'en ai bien peur… (Points de suspension pour créer la tension). Il y aura sûrement une autre fanfiction mais pas tout de suite (trop de boulot, trop de pression,…), plutôt vers la fin de l'année scolaire ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Il faisait froid. Le ciel était gris. C'était le jour parfait pour mourir. La pluie battante frappait les vitres de toutes ses forces, comme pour sortir de son sommeil maladif la jeune fin aux cheveux indomptables. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-elle ? La triste mélodie de la pluie résonnait dans ses oreilles. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle effleura du bout des doigts les draps qui l'entouraient. Pas de doute, elle n'était pas chez elle. Ce tissu était bien trop rêche. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit en se réveillant ce fut du blanc. Encore du blanc. Et la douleur des souvenirs la heurta de plein fouet dans l'immensité blanche. Drago… Vivement, sans se soucier des vertiges qui l'assaillaient, elle se releva et se trouva nez à nez avec Narcissa. La pauvre femme avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. Les deux femmes se jaugèrent un instant du regard puis les lèvres minces de la reine des neiges s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- Hermione, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

La jeune lionne ne sourit pas. Son regard, inquiet, trahissait une peur douloureuse qui lui enserrait le cœur. Le visage de Narcissa se ferma. Les yeux de son interlocutrice la pressait de questions mais sa bouche n'osait pas les formuler, par peur de la réponse.

- Hermione… Nous ne savons pas si Drago vivra…

Des larmes silencieuses tombèrent en cascade de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Son visage, tiré par la fatigue et la faim n'exprimait plus que de la douleur. Souffrance physique mais, plus encore, souffrance psychologique, souffrance d'un cœur qui se brisait en mille morceaux. Narcissa se rapprocha de la jeune femme et tenta maladroitement de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Hermione se dégagea. Elle plia ses genoux et les rapprocha de son corps si frêle puis s'effondra en pleurs.

- Hermione…

La jeune fille releva la tête.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment mais… Harry Potter veut te voir… Blaise et moi avons tout raconté aux aurors et il a demandé à te voir…

Hermione ne dit rien. Lentement, elle avança ses bras vers Narcissa et la serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Narcissa répondit à cet appel au secours et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

* * *

Le ciel pleurait encore des larmes amères lorsque Blaise conduisit Hermione dans le bureau des aurors. Harry était là, qui l'attendait, sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ça va aller ?, lui demanda Blaise d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle embrassa tendrement le métis sur la joue puis s'avança vers Harry. Les yeux de Blaise la suivirent douloureusement jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Hermione s'assit sans quitter un seul instant Harry du regard. Toujours les mêmes yeux verts. Mais cette fois, c'était d'inquiétude qu'ils brillaient.

- Miss Granger… Hermione… Je ne sais pas s'ils vous l'ont dit mais ils m'ont tout raconté.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, silencieusement.

- Alors vous… Tu… Tu peux me raconter tout depuis le début.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Mentir ne servirait à rien. Alors elle entama le récit de son histoire, de leur histoire. Elle lui raconta tout, leur rencontre, Poudlard, la chasse aux horcruxes, la mort de Ginny et le sortilège si douloureux. Au bout d'environ 5 heures, elle avait fini. Elle le regarda, d'un air perdu et ne dit plus un mot. Harry, lui, n'en menait pas large. Peu à peu, les souvenirs refaisaient surface. Ginny… Il l'avait tant aimé. Le silence dura encore quelques instants avant que le survivant ne se décide à prendre la parole.

- Hermione, ne me demande pas de te pardonner… Ginny… Puis Ron… C'est trop pour moi.

Et c'était tout. En à peine quelques mots, il venait de briser l'espoir de toute une vie. Mais la jeune femme ne dit toujours rien. Un peu plus, un peu moins… Son cœur n'en était plus à ça près. Elle se leva péniblement puis se dirigea vers la porte, sans dire un mot. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, une main retint son bras.

- Attend… Astoria… Elle avait écrit une lettre pour Drago. Au cas où ça tournait mal pour elle. Tu la lui donneras n'est-ce pas ? S'il s'en sort…

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit la lettre en esquissant un sourire triste. Puis, elle se retourna et s'engouffra dans le couloir froid et sans vie.

* * *

_« Cher Drago,_

_Si tu trouves cette lettre, c'est que la bête est morte. Ou que je suis morte._

_On a souvent du mal à se présenter. On dit notre nom, notre prénom et parfois même notre âge, quand il ne joue pas en notre défaveur. Moi, la seule chose qui me fait exister, c'est que je t'aime. J'aime Drago Malefoy. Et c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas encore tuée. La bête me parle. Chaque jour elle déverse un peu plus de poison dans mon cœur. Je t'écris avant qu'elle ne réussisse à me convaincre. Je ne suis pas une tueuse. Seulement une femme qui vit d'un espoir fou et qu'on tente de pervertir. Je voudrais que tu comprennes cela. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Seulement une femme qui souffre et donc le cœur se brise un peu plus chaque jour. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy. Plus que Granger ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Ne m'oublie pas._

_Astoria. »_

Seule dans le jardin désertique, Hermione tremblait. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine et son esprit n'avait de cesse de demander pardon. A Ron d'abord, puis à cette femme ravagée par le chagrin et la jalousie, à Zélodine aussi, sa si petite fille qui avait tant souffert, à Harry qui la regardait avec une pitié écœurante, à Drago, à Blaise, à Narcissa et à tant d'autres. Elle ne tenait plus debout. Il faisait déjà nuit.

- Hermione…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les yeux vers le ciel, ignorant tout le reste et adressa un sourire aux étoiles. Ses yeux pétillèrent un instant et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi puis se tourna vers Blaise.

- Oui ?

- Ça va ?

- Et toi ?

- Non.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire puis détournèrent le regard. Blaise sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

* * *

**Mort**. C'est le mot qui fusait partout autour d'elle dans la chambre blanche. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Les larmes ne voulaient pas couler. Trop de souffrance. Tapie dans un coin, prostrée, Narcissa regardait avec effroi Blaise et Hermione pleurer sur le corps sans vie du jeune homme. Elle voulait hurler mais ne le pouvait pas. Les mots, trop durs, restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Et dire que la Lune lui avait promis le bonheur. Son fils était parti. Jamais plus elle ne le verrait. Les cheveux blonds immaculés se confondaient presque avec les draps blancs. Blaise entraina Hermione qui hurlait au dehors.

Sans trop réfléchir, la mère s'approcha de son enfant. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses membres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Les yeux noirs de douleur, la détraquée leva les mains au ciel, invoquant un ordre supérieur, qui pourrait sauver son fils bien aimé. Ses mains devenaient bleues électrique. De plus en plus bleues. Soudain, sans crier gare, elle les abattit sur le torse blanc de son fils bien aimé. Elle appuyait de toutes ses forces, tentant de faire battre à nouveau ce si jeune cœur. Et elle tomba. Contre lui.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans la gare de King cross. Mais, curieusement, tout était blanc et il n'y avait pas la moindre personne. Appuyé nonchalamment contre un poteau, il y avait son fils. Elle se précipita vers lui, sans se poser de question. Il était debout et la regardait d'un air grave.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je dois prendre le train, murmura-t-il. Pour l'autre monde.

- Et moi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Narcissa observa son fils. Il était magnifique. Des cheveux blonds angéliques, des yeux qui oscillait entre le doute et l'amour, une peau d'albâtre,… Il était sa plus grande fierté, l'amour de sa vie. Et curieusement, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était là.

- Je crois que je sais pourquoi je suis ici.

Son sourcil se releva, trahissant son interrogation.

- Il faut que je parte à ta place.

- Tu ne peux pas. Mon cœur ne bat plus, c'est à moi de partir.

Elle lui sourit. D'un de ces sourires doux et aimants qu'ont régulièrement les mères. Le doute s'empara du jeune homme. Pouvait-elle réellement partir à sa place ?

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Hermione a besoin de toi.

- Mais...

- Je dois le faire. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une seconde de plus en me disant que j'aurais pu sauver mon fils. Tu dois l'accepter.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Il le faut pourtant. Mon enfant…

Narcissa s'approcha de son fils et caressa sa joue inondée de larmes. Elle eut un léger sourire tendre et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Et, sur ce, elle approcha sa main de son cœur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et des larmes de douleur roulèrent sur ses pâles joues d'aristocrate. Sa main s'enfonça dans sa poitrine comme par magie. Quand elle la retira, elle tenait dans sa paume un cœur. Il brillait à la lumière du soleil. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui sourit pour la toute dernière fois. Dans ses yeux, plus aucune trace de souffrance. Juste de l'amour et une joie profonde et délirante.

- Prend-le. Il a toujours été à toi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui tendit son cœur si fragile et l'enfonça avec douceur dans sa poitrine. Lorsque le cœur eut trouvé sa place dans son nouvel hôte, elle recula, son sourire encore figé sur ses lèvres.

- Prend soin de toi. Et d'Hermione et de Blaise. Je vous aime, murmura-t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Et elle partit, sans même un regard en arrière. Son fils, impuissant, regardait sa mère disparaitre dans un océan de lumière. Elle avait pris le train.

* * *

Bip… Bip… Bip…Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bibibibibip.

Drago Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il était en vie.

* * *

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus par ce rebondissement! Sinon, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui aura un épilogue la semaine prochaine :)**


	18. Epilogue

**clelia: Et si, j'ai bien peur de devoir te dire que c'est le dernier chapitre! Mais si tu aimes les dramiones autant que je les aime, je te conseille "Tout le monde peut tomber amoureux Malefoy" de Malefoy Hearthless, "Leave me a chance" de cmwamisskika et toutes les fanfictions de StephAliC qui sont absolument merveilleuses! Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des conseils mais je peux t'assurer que ces auteurs sont meilleurs que moi, n'hésite pas à essayer de les lire :)**

**Voilà, c'est la fin, je vous l'offre avec quelques jours d'avance, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!**

* * *

- Excusez-moi, savez-vous si Monsieur Malefoy est là ?

Au fond de la salle à droite. Je ne savais pas qu'il attendait quelqu'un, je suis désolé, je l'ai déjà servi.

- Ce n'est pas grave

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire et s'avança vers l'endroit indiqué. Drago était bien là. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis l'hôpital. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour et aujourd'hui, il était là. Elle avait appris par l'intermédiaire de sa coiffeuse, avide de ragot, que le jeune Malefoy venait toujours diner dans cette pizzeria. Le jeune blond était toujours aussi parfait, même de dos, songea Hermione en rougissant. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit d'un air gêné.

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire. Au moins, il la reconnaissait, c'était un bon début.

- Tu es ravissante. Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle releva son visage. En effet, elle était magnifique. La robe de soirée bleue nuit qu'elle portait la rendait digne des contes de fée. Et ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudés lui donnaient des airs de princesse des mille et une nuits.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Je suis venu pour toi en fait.

L'air grave, il lui indiqua la chaise en face de la sienne. Toujours souriante, elle s'assit et le regarda un instant. De face aussi il était magnifique.

- Tu n'as pas changé, murmura Drago.

- Toi, tu as changé. Il n'y a plus de peur dans tes yeux. Il n'y a plus de haine. Juste du rêve…

Il y eut un léger silence. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amis-amants essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu.

- Comment va Blaise ?

- Bien. Il se remet tout doucement. Je pense que ça ira mieux quand son meilleur ami acceptera de le revoir…

- Je ne pouvais pas.

Son visage devint plus grave encore.

- Mais maintenant tu peux ?

- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

Elle lui sourit, tentant ainsi d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait entre eux. Le serveur apporta les menus.

- Un petit ami ?

- Pas depuis Ron… Le seul que j'aurais accepté s'est enfuit.

Nouveau silence. Le regard d'Hermione devenait oppressant.

- Et toi ?

- Je ne suis pas sorti depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai.

Encore le silence. Hermione fixait ses yeux sur le menu. Elle regardait les plats sans les voir, repassant en boucle dans sa tête le souvenir de sa fuite.

_Flashback_

_La jeune fille s'élança en courant dans les longs couloirs glacés. Il était vivant ! Blaise, au loin, tentait de la rattraper sans succès. La joie lui donnait des ailes. Elle entra dans la chambre blanche et fut surprise de trouver le lit vide. Sur l'oreiller trônait un morceau de papier froissé. « Pardon ». C'était tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Il était parti, sans aucune explication, laissant Hermione et Blaise au bord du gouffre. Ils avaient perdus Narcissa et Drago en une seule nuit. La pire de toute leur existence. Et il ne leur restait plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer et leur amitié pour se relever._

_Fin du flashback_

- Tu commandes ?

- Tu me conseille quoi ?

- La pizza saumoneta, elle est juste parfaite.

- Mettez-moi cela, dit-elle à l'intention du serveur.

- Très bien Madame.

Le serveur hocha la tête et nota leur commande. Ils se sourirent.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres votre altesse !, renchérit le jeune blond d'un air moqueur

- Et pour la boisson, vil moqueur ?, dit-elle en rentrant ainsi dans son jeu.

- Je vous laisse choisir gente dame.

- Très bien, au hasard alors.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit tourner son doigt au hasard pendant trois secondes. Lorsque son doigt se stoppa, son choix était fait.

- Le jus d'abricot, dit-elle au serveur. Cela vous convient-il mon seigneur ?, demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Drago.

- C'est parfait, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Monsieur souhaite autre chose ?, demanda le serveur.

- Nous verrons plus tard pour le dessert.

- Bien monsieur. Madame est d'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête et le serveur partit.

- Tu as vu comme il était rigide. Je suis sûre que si on le touche il tombe.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il était fou de toi. « Madame est d'accord ? », imita-t-il en prenant une voix idiote.

Hermione rit. Son rire lui avait tant manqué.

- Juste respectueux. Mais c'est vrai que toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Drago lui sourit. C'était de bonne guerre. Le serveur apporta sa boisson et Hermione lui fit un large sourire tandis que Drago riait sous cape. Cela ne perturba absolument pas le jeune homme qui les servit parfaitement puis partit de sa démarche mécanique.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi.

- Si tu veux, fit Drago, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop rit.

- Comment vas-tu sinon depuis que tu nous as abandonné ?, demanda la jeune fille en tendant son verre vers lui.

- Ça va, répondit-il en trinquant avec elle. J'habite au Manoir, j'ai viré Vincent Goyle et je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

- Tu sais faire la vaisselle ?

- Bien sûr, s'enorgueillit le jeune homme.

- Alors je t'épouse direct, pouffa la jeune femme.

- A condition que tu saches faire le ménage, ricana Drago.

- Bien sûr !

Ils se regardèrent et rirent doucement.

- Et toi, ça va ta vie ?

- Ça va. Blaise et moi vivons toujours ensemble malgré ton départ. Je crois qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre pour se remettre de votre départ, à toi et à Narcissa. Je suis devenue médicomage et Blaise écrit des livres sur nos aventures. Il dit que ça lui fait du bien de les raconter et vu que ces histoires plaisent à pas mal de gens, c'est tout bénef… Donc oui, ça va, on s'en sort, même si tu nous manques…

- Et ça va mieux avec Harry ?

Un ange passa. Le regard d'Hermione vacillait. Touchée. En plein cœur.

- Non.

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter ça maintenant. Harry ne lui avait jamais pardonné, même si elle avait fait de multiples tentatives d'approche depuis le bureau des aurors. Mais ça, Drago n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Harry était son passé à présent, un passé douloureux qu'elle comptait bien dépasser.

Le serveur apporta son plat et elle mangea en silence sous le regard inquisiteur de Drago. Un silence réparateur cette fois, un silence dans lequel chacun d'eux trouvait son compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ?

- Partir.

Drago acquiesça en silence et demanda l'addition.

- Je te raccompagne ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si tu comptes t'enfuir encore, ne viens pas.

Le jeune homme hocha de nouveau la tête, paya puis sortit à la suite de sa princesse. Il faisait froid. Il faisait nuit. La jeune femme avançait d'un pas déterminé et il la suivait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

- La dernière fois que j'ai regardé les étoiles, murmura-t-elle, je leur demandais de te laisser la vie sauve.

Le jeune homme fit un pas vers elle mais elle recula.

- J'ai tant espéré. Et la Lune m'a exaucé. Tu es vivant.

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu parti quand nous avions besoin de toi ?

- Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas Hermione ! Ma mère était morte pour moi, je ne voulais pas détruire encore les personnes que j'aime !

Il criait dans la nuit noire. Les gens qui passaient dans la rue le fixaient d'un air étrange mais il s'en moquait. La seule chose qui comptait était la libération. Car il avait beau avoir l'air mieux, le poids de la culpabilité demeurait toujours intact sur ses épaules frêles.

- Ta mère avait fait son choix Drago, tout comme Blaise et moi !, s'exclama Hermione en s'avançant vers lui, tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir pour nous !

Il ne dit rien. Elle était tout près à présent. Leurs souffles se mêlaient.

- Je t'aimais Drago Malefoy et tu es parti.

Elle se détourna de lui et s'éloigna, les larmes aux yeux. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les ténèbres, Drago la retint par le bras.

- Hermione… Je suis désolé… Je sais que demander pardon n'est pas suffisant pour tout ce que je vous ai fait. Mais j'avais peur. Une personne est déjà morte parce qu'elle m'aimait, je ne voulais pas vous infliger le même sort. C'est peut-être idiot mais c'est la première fois de ma vie que je n'ai pas agi par intérêt. Il y a des centaines de gens qui m'en veulent sur cette planète et je refuse de risquer vos vies comme je l'ai fait dans le jeu infernal ! je vous aime trop pour ça…

Une gifle le stoppa net.

- Je t'interdis de choisir à ma place ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus Drago Malefoy !

Et, ceci étant dit, elle s'approcha de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec violence. Elle mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui : de la colère, de la déception, certes, mais aussi de la joie, de l'amour et du pardon. La jeune femme s'agrippait à lui comme si elle craignait qu'il ne parte à nouveau pour toujours. Et lui la pressait tout contre lui comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle et qu'elle n'était pas un de ces rêves de bonheur qu'il faisait chaque nuit avant de se réveiller en sursaut et de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Ce baiser, c'était un retour à la vie pour ces deux êtres marqués par la douleur et la séparation.

- Je t'aime, murmura Hermione, le front collé au front de Drago. Ne pars pas.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois. Ces lèvres scellaient une promesse. Il lui promettait de ne plus partir, de rester avec elle pour toujours quoiqu'ils leur en coûtent. C'était le début d'une logue histoire d'amour qui durerait peut-être toute une vie...

* * *

**Voilà, c'est sur ces derniers mots que je vous quitte, à regret, croyez le. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je publierais sûrement une autre fanfiction mais je pense que ce ne sera pas avant l'année prochaine. Bien sûr, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivi pendant ces trois merveilleux mois et j'embrasse de tout mon coeur la meilleure bêta de tous les temps, Padmarosa, sans qui rien n'est possible!**


End file.
